Les vacances de
by Loli95
Summary: L'histoire ce passe en générale pendant chaques vacances scolairesHarry est mort.Pendant les vacances,Hermione et Draco vont se rapprocher,mais pour combien de temps?
1. Le départ

**Chap 1: Le départ**

**Au revoir!**

**Elle avait les larmes aux yeux en disant cela.**

**Au revoir père!**

**Lui avait un sourir aux lèvres**

**Aller a bientôt fils!**

**Lucius sortit du manoir qui laissa à sa femme et son fils,car depuis la mort de Voldemort qui a été tué par Harry Potter ce dernier également avait péril lors du combat,il y a moins d'un mois, Lucius avait beaucoup changer il était devenu gentil et lui et Narcissa avaient décidés de ca séparés. Un taxi attendait Lucius devant le portail du Manoir Malfoy. Ses bagages étaient déjà dans la voiture.**

**Lucius ouvrit la portière de la voiture et avant d'y monter il dit:**

**Narcissa on se revoit au tribunal,prennez soin de vous!**

**Il monta dans la voiture.**

**Drago qui était à côté de sa mère murmura pour lui même:**

**Ouai c'est ça casse toi!**

**Narcissa qui avait entendu son fils lui dit:**

**Draco s'il te plaît!**

**Draco fit un signe d'au revoir a son père et regarda la voiture s'éloigner.**

**Aussitôt que la voiture avait disparu du champs de vision de Draco,celui-ci partit en courant.**

**Narcissa qui vit son fils partir décida de le laisser seul quelques temps.**

**Cela faisait au moins 30 minutes que Draco était partit et ça inquiétait beaucoup Narcissa. Elle était dans le salon,assise sur un fauteil en train d'essayer de faire fonctionné la télévision qu'elle avait acheter la veille,lorsqu'elle décida aller voir son fils. Elle partit s'avanturer dans les couloirs du Manoir.**

**Après quelques minutes de marche dans les couloirs humides du Manoir ,elle arriva enfin devant la porte de la chambre de Draco. Elle entendait le bruit de sanglots et en déduisit que son fils pleurait. **

**Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit Draco assit par terre adossé contre le mur,la tête sur ses genoux.Il pleurait.**

**Lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis le bruit des chaussures à talons de sa mère, il ne bougea pas d'un poil.**

**Draco pourquoi pleures tu?**

**Parce que j'ai cru qu'il ne ferait pas**

**Mais quoi dont?**

**Et bien je croyait qu'il ne nous laissera pas! dit il en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.**

**Narcissa s'approcha de son fils, s'acroupit a côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Et pour la première fois Draco se laissa faire et entoura ses bras autour de sa mère.**

**Nacissa sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues et dit:**

** Draco ne pleure plus je suis là moi! Ca me fait beaucoup de mal a moi aussi qu'il soit parti mais c'est mieux pour nous trois.**

**Ca ne te fait pas mal parce que c'est toi qui veut le divorce!**

**Draco tu aurais préférer vivre avec tes deux parents alors qu'ils ne s'aiment pas?**

**Je crois que oui**

**Mais chéri ce divorce n'est pas baser sur toi,ton père et moi on t'aime et tu le sais simplement nous aussi on a le droit d'avoir une belle vie,et étent donné qu'on ne s'aime pas il valait mieux qu'on se sépare c'est mieux ainsi crois moi! Tu comprends?**

**Oui mère!**

**Ne m'appel plus mère mais maman s'il te plaît?**

**Très bien maman**

**Merci maintenant fait moi un sourir!**

**Draco sourit a sa mère et l'embrassa sur la joue,Narcissa,elle,l'embrassa sur le front.**

**Aller tu viens on va manger au restaurant je t'invite!**

**Okay. **


	2. La rencontre

**Chap 2: la rencontre**

**Ils partirent donc dans un restaurant de la ville (c'est une ville moldu)**

**Le serveur les fit asseoir à une table, à la table voisine dînait une famille composées de 2 adultes et une adolescente qui devait avoir a peu près le même age que Draco.**

**Narcissa prit la parole et dit a son fils:**

**Tu vois chéri ce qu'il te faudrais c'est que tu te fasses des amis**

**Pourquoi faire?**

**Et bien je sais pas moi,pour rigolé,se promener,faire des sorties,aller au cinéma, te confier à des jeunes de ton age même. Tu vois pour faire des choses comme ça, il faut vraiment que tu rencontre des jeunes de ton age.**

**Mouai. Bon on commande?**

**Draco tourna la tête pour chercher un serveur du regard, mais son regard se posa sur autre chose ou plutôt sur quelqu'un d'autre. Se regard était posé sur la jeune fille de la table voisine, elle était brune avait les cheveux lisse,elle était assez mince et surtout Draco la voyait de dos mais lorsque celle-ci bougea la tête Draco poussa un petit cri de dégout.**

**Arg!**

**Quoi?**

**euh...non rien**

**D'accord**

**Quelques minutes après leurs commande arriva. En posant le plat devant Narcissa le serveur fit tomber sa serviette de table au pied de l'homme de la table voisine.**

**Narcissa se pencha pour l'attraper mais devant elle une main se posa sur la serviette et cette même main lui tenda la serviette. C'était l'homme de la table voisine qui lui avait ramassé. **

**Merci**

**Il n'y a pas de quoi**

**Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regardé.**

**Maman c'est bon tu l'as ta serviette!**

**En attendant le déssert Narcissa se leva et alla aux toilettes. **

**Voyant ça L'homme se leva et dit a sa femme et sa fille:**

**Je revient mes chéries je vais aux toilettes. Je reviens tout de suite**

**Il se dirigea a son tour vers les toilettes des hommes qui se trouvaient juste a côté de celles des femmes. La porte voisine s'ouvrit (celle des toilettes des femmes) s'ouvrit et laissa place a Narcissa.**

**Bonsoir**

**Bonsoir **

**Comment allez vous?**

**Plutôt bien et vous?**

**Bien je me présente Pierre Granger**

**Narcissa Malfoy**

**Enchanté. C'est votre fils? demanda t-il en pointa Draco du doigt**

**Oui et c'est votre femme et votre fille?**

**Oui mais avec ma femme sa va très fort vous savez**

**Oh désolé mais je ne veut pas que vous me racontiez votre vie on ne se connai pas**

**Je vous donne mon numéro de téléphone portable appelez moi dans la smain sa me ferait plaisir.**

**Très bien je vous apelerai**

**Sinon vous habitez dans la ville?**

**Oui au manoir Malfoy en haut de la colline**

**Ah!**

**Quoi dont?**

**Et bien vous êtes marier!**

**Euh non en fait je suis en divorce avec mon mari.**

**Ah c'est trrès bien enfin je ne voulait pas dire ça c'est triste pour vous et votre fils**

**Oui et bien désolé je doit y aller mon fils m'attend.**

**Narcissa laissa Pierre et retourna a sa table où Draco l'attendait.**

**T'as été longue!**

**Oh excuse moi chéri!**

**C'est bon pas la peine de t'excusé c'est rien!**

**Ils finirent leur repas,Narcissa paya l'adition et il rentrèrent au manoir Malfoy pour dormir et passer une bonne nuit. **


	3. L'amitiée

**Chap 3 : L'amitiée**

**Quelques jours avaient passés, Narcissa n'avait pas téléphoné a Pierre Granger.**

**Draco et Narcissa avaient décoré le manoir de sorte à ce qu'il ne soit plus aussi sombre qu'avant.**

**Draco était dans son jardin, il se promenait (il n'était pas loins du portail) lorsqu'il vit Hermione passé devant avec d'autres jeunes personnes de son âge dont 2 filles et 4 garçons.**

**Lorsqu'il les vit passés,il n'eût qu'une envie, les embêtés,alors il sortit du manoir. Ils voyait les adolescents dont un gars et Hermione main dans la main, ce qui l'étonna de la part de Miss-je-sais-tout **

**Hermione?**

**Malfoy? demanda elle avec un air surprit Qu'est ce que tu veux?**

**Voyons ma belle comment tu me parle? dit-il avec un faux air d'étonnement**

**Malfoy je sais pas a quoi tu joue mais arrête tout de suite!**

**Le gars qui tenait Hermione la lacha et lui dit:**

**Vous vous connaisez? Depuis quand?**

**Ba euh ..... ça fait pas longtemps .....euh vraiment c'est assez résent**

**Quoi?? Mais Hermione ça fait 5 ans qu'on se connai!**

**Hermione s'avança vers Draco aussi vite qu'un éclair et lui mit une gifle majistrale.**

**Tous se mirent a rire sauf Hermione et une autre des filles. Hermione décida que c'était le bon moment pour partir.**

**Les gars la suivèrent quant aux filles elles ne bougèrent pas. Et l'une d'elles cria aux autres:**

**Avancez on vous rejoint tout de suite**

**L'autre fille,s'avança vers Draco. Elle était grande,blonde,avait des seins assez imposant et le look skateuse . **

**Désolé mais en ce moment Hermione s'emporte très vite**

**T'inquiète pas c'est pas la première fois **

**Tu t'appel comment?**

**Draco Malfoy et toi?**

**Emeline Badmin**

**Okay**

** Sinon tu la connai comment Hermione?**

**Ba on s'est rencontrer a l'école**

**Ah, alors toi aussi tu est en internat avec elle?**

** en quoi?**

** Ba en internat pour les enfants qui ont des problèmes avec leurs familles**

** Ah euh oui c'est ça en internat!**

** Et vous étiez amis?**

** ouai mais juste a l'école**

** Pourquoi juste a lécole?**

**euh...**

** Laisse tombé on se revera bientôt alors!**

** Ouai peut être**

** Ok a plus tard Draco!**

** Mouai**

**Draco rentra chez lui et se posa plusieurs questions **

**" Pourquoi j'ai dit qu'on étaient amis?, c'est quoi cette histoire d'indermat! non infernat, oh cette histoire de je c pas quoi!......"**

**De son côté Hermione s'expliqua avec les autres et tous lui avait pardonner son mensonge lorsqu'Emeline dit:**

**- Draco m'as dit que vous vous connaisez car vous êtes dans le même internat c'est vrai?**

**Biensûr que c'est vrai! Bon on peut pas changer de conversation?**

**Okay**

**Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien.**

**C'etait enfin l'heure pour Hermione de rentrer chez elle,elle embrassa son petit ami et dit au revoir a ses amis,et rentra chez elle.**

**Le lendemain après midi,elle alla dans un parc de la ville avec ses amis. **

**Draco était chez lui et s'ennuyait.**

**NarcissaVas en ville faire un petit tour sa t'occupera**

**Ouai ta raison jy vais à tout l'heure maman!**

**Draco sortit de chez lui et alla se promener dans le parc où il vit Hermione et sa troupe.**

**Il fit demi-tour,mais une main l'attrapa,il se retourna,c'était Emeline.**

**Viens avec nous! Tu sais on a rien contre toi!**

**Elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre qu'elle le tira vers ses amis qui étaient en plein fou rire,lorsqu'Hermione vit Draco,elle s'arrêta de rire imémditement.Quant au copin d'Hermy,il salua Draco en lui sérant la main.**

**Salut! Moi c'est Romain le petit copin d'Hermy(il était grand,assez musclé,brun et très beau)**

**Salut ba moi c'est Draco**

**Bon je te fait les présentations. Ba la c'est Hermy pas besoin de te la présenté,Emeline,Marion,Kevin,Christopher et Samir.**

**Une fois les présentations faites,ils passèrent tout l'apres midi en compagni de Draco au grand désarroi d'Hermione.**

**Vers 18h30 Draco avait décidé de rentré chez lui.**

**Alors tu as fait quoi cet après midi? Demanda Narcissa a son fils**

**J'ai rencontré des gens de mon âge**

**Mais c'est super sa dit moi!**

**Ouai si tu le dit!**

**Après avoir dîné Narcissa regarda la télévision quant a Draco,il alla se coucher. **

**Le lendemain matin,Draco se réveilla vers 11 heures,il s'habilla puis désendit prendre son petit déjeuné.**

**Quelques heures après,la sonette du portail retentit,Narcissa alla voir qui c'était,il s'agissait de 2 filles et 4 garçons.**

**Oui,bonjour puis-je vous aider?**

**Euh oui on voudrai savoir si Draco pouvait venir avec nous?**

**Mais oui biensur attendez ne boudez pas je vais le chercher.**

**Narcissa retourna dans le manoir.**

**DRACO!**

**J'ARRIVE!**

**Quelques secondes après Draco arriva en haut des escaliers.**

**Oui maman?**

**Tes nouveaux amis t'attendent dehors,alors va y!**

**Bon okay,j'y vais.**

**Draco sortit du manoir et alla rejoindre les amis d'Hermione (qui n'était d'ailleur pas là)**

**Qu'est ce que vous me voulez?**

**Tu peux venir avec nous?**

**Ouai**

**Ils commençèrent a avancé**

**DracoOn va où?**

**RomainVoir Hermy,elle nous a dit qu'elle était malade.**

**DracoMouai**

**Ils arrivèrent devant chez Hermione,Romain sonna à la porte.**

**Hermione tira le rideau de la fenêtre de sa chambre,ouvrit la fenêtre et sortit sa tête:**

**Désolé,je vous ai dit que j'était malade**

**EmelineTu peux pas venir devant juste quelques minutes s'il te plait?**

**Bon attendez j'arrive!**

**Hermy sortit de sa chambre,descendit les escaliers et sortit de la maison,traversa une petite allée fleurie et arriva vers ses amis.**

**Alors vous voulez quoi?**

**RomainHermy tu as pleuré?**

**NON!**

**T'es sûr?**

**Si j'te l'dit!**

**La porte de la maison de Hermione s'ouvrit et laissa place à la mère d'Hermione.**

**Hermione!**

**Quoi?**

**Fait donc entrer tes amis à la maison!**

**Hermione regarda sa mère avec un regard meurtrié.**

**SamirAh oui,tu nous fait voir ta chambre?**

**euh.. non**

**Sa mèreAllez entrez donc!**

**Emeline,Christopher,Marion,Samir,Romain,Kevin ET Draco entrèrent dans la maison et attendaient dans l'entrée. **

**HermioneBon ba rentrez restez pas planté là comme ça! On va allez dans le salon**

**Hermione était très mal a l'aise de savoir Draco chez elle.**

**Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres.**

**SamirOn va dans ta chambre?**

**Non!**

**RomainPourquoi?**

**Ne posez pas de questions j'ai dit non,c'est non!**

**RomainBon je vais aux toilettes c'est où?**

**C'est en haut,la dernière porte à droite à côté de ma chambre.**

**Romain monta les escaliers et arriva devant la porte de la chambre d'Hermy,tellement curieux qu'il décida d'ouvrir la porte.**

**Un cris se fit entendre du salon,Hermy se précipita et monta les escaliers en 4ème vitesse,mais elle arriva trop tard.Elle ferma la porte en la claquant.**

**Désormais,ils étaient tous devant la porte de la chambre d'Hermy.**

**RomainHermy pourquoi c'est comme ça dans ta chambre?**

**HermyCA T'REGARDE PAS!**

**Elle tomba par terre et éclata en sanglots.Draco ouvrit la porte de la chambre et comprit ce qui se passait dans cette chambre.**

**DracoSortez! Je vous rejoins tout de suite**

**RomainNon,on reste!**

**Hermione se leva comme une furie et cria:**

**TOI TU FERAIS MIEUX DE TE CASSER ET DE PAS REVENIR! C'EST TERMINER ENTRE NOUS! SORTEZ TOUS!**

**Tous sortirent a part Draco.**

**Hermione je suis désolé de ce qui est arrivé à Potter!**

**Tu ne le pense pas!**

**Mais si biensûr! Mais ce que tu fait c'est pas bon pour toi regarde ta chambre!**

**La chambre d'Hermy était noir,les rideaux étaient tirés quelques bougies étaient allumés et les murs étaient couvert de photos de Ron,Harry et elle,sur toutes les photos la tête de Harry était présente.**

**Draco prit Hermione dans ses bras pour la consoler. **


	4. La dispute mémorable

**Chap 4 :La dispute mémorable**

**Cela faisait une semaine que la scène de la chambre d'Hermione était passé.**

**De puis ce jour,les choses avaient changées,Hermione et Draco étaient presque amis,ils s'entendaient très bien,Hermione avait fini par éteindre les bougies de sa chambre,réouvrir les rideaux et enlever des photos où apparaisaient Harry pour n'en laisser plus qu'une dizaine.**

**Elle en voulait toujours a Romain d'avoir ouvert la porte de sa chambre mais au fond d'elle,elle le remerciait car ça lui avait fait du bien que quelqu'un d'autre découvre son secret,ça l'avait soulagé.**

**Un vendredi Hermione avait invité ses amis (dont Draco) à passer un après midi chez elle,ils avaient joué à la PS2,Hermione avait beaucoup rigolé an voyant la tête de Draco lorsqu'il avait essayer de jouer,il était émerveillé de voir un bonhomme bouger lorsqu'il appuyait sur les boutons de la manette.**

**Vers 17 heure,la mère d'Hermione rentra du travail,elle alla voir les enfants qui étaient dans le salon.**

**Vous restez dormir ici cette nuit?**

**Maman!**

**Quoi? C'est vrai non ils ont jamais dormit ici,pourquoi pas ce soir!?**

**Mouai! Vous croyez que vous pouvez?**

**EmelineJe sais pas il faut qu'on demande a nos parents**

**DracoMoi je peut mais il faut quant même que je prévienne ma mère pour pas qu'elle s'inquiète.**

**HermioneOk ba on y va alors!**

**Ils partirent faire le tour de la ville pour demander a leur parents s'ils pouvaient dormir chez Hermione.**

**Seuls Emeline,Samir,Marion et Kevin pouvaient,Draco lui aussi pouvait mais il lui restait juste a prévenir sa mère.**

**Les 6 ados se dirigèrent vers le Manoir de Draco,a la plus grande surprise d'Hermione,Draco les fit entrer chez lui.**

**Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir où on pouvait entendre trois voix,une voix féminine et deux voix masculines qui discutaient derrière la porte qu'ils avaient devant eux.**

**Draco ouvrit la porte et étaient dans la pièce Narcissa,Lucius et Severus Rogue,les deux hommes étaient très étonner de voir entré Draco accompagné de 5 autres adolescents Moldus et plus particulièrement d'Hermione Granger.**

**RogueGranger! Draco!**

**Professeur Rogue!**

**Severus,père,maman!**

**Hermione était très mal a l'aise,Lucius la regardait très bizarement:**

**Draco nous aurons une petite discution lorsque Granger et les autres serons partit.**

**Ba justement maman je vait dormir chez Hermione ce soir,je peut?**

**Biensûr mon chéri!**

**Merci**

**Rogue regardait a son tour Hermione,Hermione regardait les deux hommes d'une façons très méchante,Voldemort était peut être mort mais Rogue restait le prof qu'elle détestait le plus quant a Lucius il restait un homme qu'Hermione n'appréciait pas.**

**Narcissa!**

**Lucius,notre fils a bien le droit de s'amuser un peu pendant ses vacances!**

**Hermione et Draco savait très bien pourquoi Lucius n'était pas très convaincu de laisser son fils dormir chez Hermione,c'était tous simplement car il n'aimait toujours pas les sang-de-bourbe.**

**Draco alla prendre ses affaires et redescendit,puis les 6 ados repartirent chez Hermione.**

**Ils arrivèrent chez Hermione en même temps que le père de celle-ci.**

**Bonjour papa!**

**Celui-ci avança sans préter la moindre attention a sa fille. Hermione murmura:**

**merci la réponce!**

**Ils entrèrent puis allèrent dans la chambe d'Hermione.**

**Attendez moi je vais prévenir ma mère j'arrive.**

**Hermione descandit les marche et se dirigea vers la cuisine:**

**Maman il y a 5 de mes amis qui dorment a la maison**

**Très bien ma chérie**

**Hermione remonta dans sa chambre,ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres.Il était 20h30 passés,Hermione s'étonna que sa mère ne les ai pas encore appeler pour dîner.**

**Je vais voir si le dîner est prêt!**

**Elle ouvrit la porte,mais elle ne bougea pas d'un poil,des hurlements venaient de la cuisine,ses parents s'engueulaient et ils pouvaient très bien entendre leur dispute.**

**Mère d'HermyMais c'est pas croyable!Comment as tu pû faire ça? Tu n'as pensé qu'as toi,et Hermione t'y as pensé a Hermione?**

**Ecoute ça n'as rien a voir avec Hermy alors ne la met pas la dedans!**

**Ca fait combien de temps que tu cache ça?**

**ça fait très peu de temps mais je ne sort pas avec!**

**Oui mais tu espères bien faire un bout de ta vis avec cette autre femme!**

**Hermione n'en pouvait plus d'entendre leur dispute,elle ferma la porte en la claquant.Son père voulait sortir avec une autre femme que sa mère et sa elle ne le supportait pas. Les larmes coulaient toutes seules et le plus humiliant pour elle c'était que ses amis avaient tout entendus.**

**EmelineHermione**

**SamirChut!**

**Samir prit Hermione dans ses bras et la berça pour la consoler.**

**Quelques minutes après Hermione s'était calmer et entendit la porte claquer.**

**Quelques autres minutes après:**

**Les enfants a table!**

**Hermione et les autres descandirent jusqu'a la cuisine:**

**Mettez vous a table!**

**Maman,on a tout entendu!**

**Ton père dort a l'hôtel cette nuit et il revient demain pour chercher ses affaires,nous allons nous séparé tu sais!**

**J'ai bien compris ça!**

**Hermione se remit a pleurer,ses amis ne savaient pas quoi faire pour l'aider dans un épreuve si difficile,même Draco ne pouvait pas l'aider car ses parents a lui s'entendaient toujours bien malgré leur séparation.**

**Allez les enfants mangez,je suis désolé que vous ayez tout entendu.**

**Ils mangèrent puis remontèrent dans la chambre d'Hermy jouer a la PS2**

**Ce n'est que vers 1 heure du matin qu'ils s'endormirent tous,y comprit Hermione qui s'endormit sur une pensé de ses parents ensembles et heureux.**

**Le lendemain matin,Hermione se réveilla avant les autres,elle descendit dans la cuisine,elle entendit deux voix provenant du salon,c'était son père et sa mère**

**Elle entra alors dans le salon,son père était debout devant sa mère,il avait deux valises devant ses pieds.**

**Hermione ignora complètement son père jusqu'a ce qu'il parte .**

**Il était dans sa voiture quant Hermione coura vers la portière,il ouvrit la fenêtre et elle l'embrassa.**

**-Papa tu vas où?**

**-je vais a Heig Hôtel,le temps de trouver un appartement.**

**-Ok je pourait venir te voir?**

**-Oui mais tu sait je ny serai pas très souvent juste le soir pour dormir. Il faudra que tu me téléphone sur mon portable pour qu'on se donne rendez vous quant tu voudra me voir.**

**-Ok je t'aime,à bientôt. dit elle en pleurant.**


	5. Conflits

**Chap 5: Conflits**

**Un mois avait passer depuis le matin du départ du père d'Hermione,elle l'avait d'ailleur revu plusieur fois. Draco et elle s'entendaient a présent a merveille,elle reparlait a Romain.**

**Dans une semaine Hermione et Draco retourneraient a Poudlard.**

**Ils n'étaient que tous les deux dans la rue:**

**-Dray?**

**-Oui?**

**-T'es préssé de retourner a Poudlard?**

**-Mouai,enfait je sais pas trop et toi?**

**-Evidement que non,Harry n'est plus là ça va être trop différent sans lui pour moi et Ron.**

**-Weasley!**

**-Tient en parlant de Ron,je l'ai invité à venir passer le reste des vacances chez moi,il arrive demain,on poura quant même ce voir? on pouraient aussi aller au chemain de traverse ensemble non?**

**-Ba je sais pas ,faut voir si j'arrive a m'entendre avec Weasley.**

**-Draco? a Poudlard on se parlera toujours ou tu compte m'ignorer devant tes Serpentard?**

**-Je crois qu'on est amis maintenant alors je vois pas pourquoi je ne te parlerai pas a Poudlard.**

**-Sa me rassure tu sais j'ai vraiment besoin de toi.**

**Hermione sauta au cou de Draco et l'embrassa(sur la joue)**

**La fin de journée se passa normalement,Hermione et Draco avaient passer la soiré ensemble puis étaient rentré chez eux.**

**Le lendemain,Hermione se leva de bonne heure,elle s'empréssa de prendre son petit déjeuner et de s'habiller.**

**Il était 10 heure,Hermione était dans son salon et attendait devant sa cheminée très exitée et impatiente de voir Ron en sortir.**

**Quelques minutes après,toujours rien n'avait bouger dans la cheminée,Hermione était de plus en plus exité et impatiente lors que la sonette de la maison retentit.**

**-Zut et Ron s'il arrive pendant que je suis dehors?**

**Hermione alla vers la porte a petit pas toujours en regardant la cheminée au cas où Ron en sortirait d'un coup,elle ouvrit la porte:**

**-Ron!**

**Elle lui sauta au cou**

**-ça va?**

**-Oui et toi.**

**-Oui ça peut aller mais ça fait 15 minutes que je t'attend devant ma cheminée!**

**Ils se mirent a rire.**

**-Aller entre,on va déposé tes affaires dans ma chambre**

**Ils montèrent dans la chambre,Ron vu les photos où apparaisait Harry ,son visage adopta un air triste.**

**Ron,la vie continu pour nous,il faut qu'on arrête de pleurer et qu'on vive pour lui,tu sais il nous surveil de là haut.**

**Oui tu as certainement raison. Alors on fait quoi?**

**Mes parents vont divorcés.**

**Oh...je suis vraiment désolé Hermione.**

**Merci,bon je vais téléphoner a quelqu'un.**

**Hermione descendit dans son salon,prit son téléphone,et composa un numéro.**

**Allo Dray? On peut venir te voir maintenant?.....okay merci a tout de suite.**

**Ron on va voir quelqu'un que j'aimerais te présenter.**

**Ils sortirent de chez Hermione et se dirigèrent vers le manoir Malfoy.**

**Hermione sonna:**

**Devant Ron dit a Hermione:**

**C'est quelqu'un qui as de l'argent ça!**

**Oui et alors?**

**Bien rien**

**Draco était a présent dans son jardin et Ron le vit:**

**Quoi,c'est lui que tu veux me présenter??**

**Oui c'est lui!**

**Je te signal Hermione qu'on se connait déjà et d'ailleur on ne s'apprécit PAS!**

**NON,vous ne vous connaisez pas,enfin pas comme j'aimerait que vous vous connaisiez.**

**Draco était désormait a côté d'Hermione:**

**Salut Dray sa va bien?**

**euh...salut oui ça va**

**DRAY??C'EST QUOI CE MACHIN???**

**Ron revient s'il te plait,alors c'est ça tu prend la fuite? t un lâche? t'as peur de quoi? de bien t'enttendre avec Draco?**

**Non,si c'est comme ça je préfère rentrer chez moi**

**RONALD WEASLEY!**

**QUOI?**

**Vient là! Serez vous la main! Ron je te supplit de ne pas juger Draco avant de le connaitre mieux que ça,d'ailleur je te supplit pas c'est un ordre!**

**Ron se ravança vers Hermione et Draco:**

**Si je le fait c'est pour toi Hermione!**

**Ba fait le!**

**Ron et Draco se sérèrent la main**

**Merci a tout les deux**

**C'est quant même trop simple,vous attendiez la mort d'Harry pour être amis,vous aviez comploter ça? Hein c'est ça,vous avez comploter? j'ai raison?**

**Weasley,tu dit n'importe quoi!**

**RON! tu te rend compte de ce que tu est en train de dire? tu est en train de divagué! Tu pense vraiment ça? alors tu as raison rentre chez toi!**

**Désolé,je sais que vous n'avez rien comploter,je m'excuse auprès de vous deux**

**C'est pas grave,bon on va faire un tour ou on prend racine ici?**

**Ils partirent se promener dans le parc de la ville,Ron et Draco se connaisaient un peu mieux et s'entendait plutôt bien,Draco était un peu comme Ron,il faisait des mimiques toutes aussi drôles que celles de Ron et racontait des blagues.**

**Le soir arrivé,Hermione et Ron dirent au revoir a Draco et partirent chez Hermione.**

**La mère d'Hermione était dans le salon,au téléphone:**

**Moui d'accord et bien tu as raison,comment? tu m'invite a dîner? oh chér...**

**Hermione et Ron entrèrent dans la pièce:**

**oh chér...euh oui madame,et bien je vous remercie,au revoir.**

**Hermione avait évidement entendu le début de la conversation.**

**Alors c'était qui?**

**Une femme qui faisait un sondage pour des produit surgellés.**

**et?**

**Ba elle ma posé des questions c'est tout.**

**Okay,bon m'man,j'te présente mon ami Ron**

**Bonjour jeune homme**

**b'jour madame.**

**Je suis désolé les enfants mais ce soir je ne vais pas dînner avec vous,je sort.**

**Tu va où?**

**au restaurant**

**avec qui?**

**Mais sa suffit ces questions c'est un interrogatoire ou quoi?**

**Avec qui?**

**Véronique,voila t'es contente?**

**mouai**

**Bon jy vais bonne soirée a vous deux et ne faites pas de bétises.**

**Maman!**

**La mère d'Hermione sortit de la maison.**

**La menteuse: elle croit que j'ai gobé son histoire on a entendu son coup de téléphone,elle va voirs un mec j'en suis sur.**

**Ouai ba c'est plutôt bien non?**

**Ouai on va dire. On invite Draco?**

**Mouai si tu veux c'est toi qui voit.**

**Hermione appela Draco.Quelques minutes après,celui-ci pointa le bout de son nez chez Hermione.**

**Ils mangèrent ce que Hermione avait préparé,ce qui n'était autre que des pâtes au beurre et du steak hacher.**

**Après avoir manger,ils regardèrent la télé,ils s'enchainèrent les 3 Scream-en mangeant du chocolat-et ils s'endormirent sur le canapé.**

**Au petit matin,Hermione était dans les bras de Draco,tous les deux sur le canapé,quant a Ron,celui-ci était tombé par terre et avait le visage recouvert de chocolat car en tombant,il était tombé la tête la première sur une tablette de chocolat ouverte et a force de bouger dans tous les sens,le chocolat s'était étaler sur toute la surface(ou presque) de son visage.**

**Draco se réveilla.**

**"Merde,Hermy est dans mes bras,qu'est ce que je fait? je la réveille? non....je la pousse sans la réveiller? oh non je reste là comme ça on est plutôt bien,en plus elle sent trop bon,putin! j'éprouve quoi au juste pour elle? de l'amitié? amour? non impossible"**

**Il n'eut pas eu plus le temps de rester dans ses penser que Ron se réveilla a son tour et en voyant sa tête,Draco explosa littéralement de rire ce qui réveilla Hermione.**

**Mais qu'est ce que vous faites?**

**Pourquoi tu rit toi!?**

**Hermione tourna la tête pour voir Ron lorsqu'il parla mais en voyant sa tête elle explosa a son tour de rire ce qui énerva assez Ron.**

**Arretez! Qu'est ce qu'il y a?**

**Ron!Tu est recouvert de chocolat sur le visage!**

**arriva a dire Hermione entre 2 fous rires.**

**Ron alla dans la salle de bain pour se néttoyer le visage,puis ils allèrent dans la cuisine.**

**ta mère est rentrée?**

**je sais pas attend je vais aller voir dans sa chambre.**

**Quelques instants après Hermione redescendit dans la cuisine.**

**Elle est pas là!**

**Hermione prépara les 3 petits déjeunés,Ron quant a lui,il dévora une demi baguette,3 oeufs,2 tranches de bacon,puis il bu un chocolat,un verre de jus d'orange et mangea également 2 croissants et 1 pain au chocolat.**

**Ils allèrent chez Draco,lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Rogue était avec Narcissa,ils montèrent dans la chambre de Draco.**

**Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là celui là?**

**Il faut que je vous dises quelques chose,Rogue est mon parrain**

**Hermione et Ron en choeurQUOI??**

**Ouai mon parrain!**

**Et ba tu parle d'un cadeau toi,j'te plain mon pov vieu!**

**RON! C'est pas parce qu'il ne nous aime pas et inversement qu'on diot le juger,on a pas a le faire,on ne le connai pas!**

**Vous savez il est super avec moi! Bon on parle d'autre chose?**

**Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien toute l'après midi.**

**Bon on va y aller**

**Je vous accompagne**

**Ils déscendirent**

**Hermione et RonAu revoir madama Malfoy**

**Au revoir les enfants,vous revenez quant vous voulez**

**Professeur Rogue**

**Appelez moi Séverus en dehors de l'école (cela ressembalit plutôt a un ordre qu'autre chose)**

**Ils partirent,quelques minutes après,ils étaient devant chez Hermione et discutèrent,quant la mère d'Hermione arriva.**

**Bonjour a tous**

**Ron et Draco B'jour madame**

**Maman t'était où?**

**Bien j'ai passer la soirée et j'ai dormit chez Elodie comme je te l'ai dit hier soir**

**Tu m'as dit que tu était chez Véro!**

**Euh....oui mais j'ai été chez Elodie après.**

**OK**

**Hermione et Ron dirent au revoir a Draco et entrèrent dans la cuisine.**

**Ron partit dans le salon.Pendant ce temps dans la cuisine:**

**Hermione,j'ai un petit ami**

**je m'en doutait tu sais je suis pas conne!**

**j'aimerai te le présenter**

**Oui ba j'ai pas le temps avant la rentrée et puis je suis pas présser de le voir alors tu me le présentera aux prochaines vacances.**

**Hermione sortit de la cuisine furieuse et rejoignit Ron dans le salon.**

**Le lendemain Hermione,Ron et Draco allèrent ensemble sur le chemin de traverse.**

**Allez dépéche toi,on est presque en retarde j'te signal qu'on doit se retrouver dans 5 minute au bout de la rue.**

**Voila c'est bon,je suis prêt**

**Hermione et Ron prirent leurs bagages et descendirent les posés devant la porte d'entrée.**

**Au revoir maman**

**Au revoir madame Granger**

**Ils sortirent de la maison et arrivèrent au bout de la rue.**

**Ca fait 5 minutes qu'on vous attend**

**Bonjour quant même Draco,mme Malfoy**

**Bonjour les enfants,vous allez bien?**

**Maman,on a pas le temps de faire la discution,on doit y aller,on va être en retard!**

**Venez on va aller derrières ces poubelles,personnes ne nous vera.**

**Tous les quatre allèrent derières les poubelles.**

**Mme Malfoy sortit une chaussure de son sac a main.**

**Touchez la,c'est un portoloin,dépéchons nous,profitons qu'il n'y ai personne dans la rue pour le faire allez**

**Chaqu'un touchèrent le portoloin.**

**Tout tournait,puis un tunnel noir apparut lui aussi tout en tournant,1 minute(c'est long,1centime c'est rien euh désolé,j'avai juste envi de le mettre PTDR) après ils étaient a la gare King's cross,évidement la minute leur parut une éternité.**

**Allez mes petits,direction la voie 9 3/4.**

**Ils traversèrent le mur et arrivèrent sur la voie 9 3/4.**

**Mme Malfoy emmbrassa Draco,Hermione et Ron puis repartit.**

**Tiens,ils sont là!**

**Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent vers Mme Weasley.**

**Bonjour mes chéris,vous allez bien?**

**elle les prit dans ses bras,Hermione et Ron avaient désormais du mal a respirer.**

**Draco arriva derrière eux en marchant très lentement.**

**FredHey Malfoy dégage de là!**

**GeorgeOuai,qu'est ce que tu fait là! t'as plus d'amis? Mais t'en as déjà eu au faite?**

**Hermione arretez vous deux,vous êtes vraiment pas croyable!**

**Ron ah oui,il faut qu'on vous dises Hermione et moi que nous sommes devenu amis avec Draco**

**Fred et GeorgeQUOI?? vous êtes amis avec cette grosse fouine?**

**Mme Weasleyça suffit vous deux,s'ils vous dises qu'ils sont amis,c'est qu'ils sont amis non?**

**Alors Draco ça va?**

**euh....oui très bien merci.**

**Et vous vous allez faire quoi?**

**on travail toujours dans notre magazin.**

**Le sifflet du Poudlard Express retentit**

**Allez mes chéri dépêchez vous c'est l'heure dit elle a l'adresse de Ron,Hermione,Ginny et Draco.**

**Tous les 4 montèrent dans le train et trouvèrent un compartiment libre,ils allèrent commencer leurs 7 ème.**


	6. 1ère rencontre

**Chap 6: 1ère rencontre**

Les vacances d'Halloween étaient arrivés,Hermione,Draco et Ron rentraient chacun chez soi,ils étaient resté amis à Poudlard et cette année,tous les cours des Gryffondor et des Serpentardétaient communs,Dumbledore avait dit que depuis la mort du mage noir,il était désormais possible de réconsilié les Gryffondor et les Serpentard.

Hermione,Draco et Ron prirent le même compartiment pendant le trajet du Poudlard Express pour rentrer chez eux.

Arriver à la gare King's Cross,Draco et Hermione dirent au revoir a Ron qui partait en Roumanie voir son frère.

Quant a Hermione,elle rentrait avec Draco et Narcissa,car ses parents étaient occupés et aucun d'eux ne pouvait venir la chercher.

Narcissa avait avec elle un portoloin qu'ils prirenttous les trois-ils arrivèrent devant chez Draco-.

Merci mme Malfoy

Pas de quoi ma chérie

Je vais rentré chez moi,on se voit plus tard Draco,à bientôt.

A bientôt.

Hermione rentra chez elle avec une valise.

Maman,je suis rentrée!

Ah ma chérie,ça va?

Ouai très bien

Agnès-la mère d'Hermione- prit sa fille dans ses bras.

Hermione avait passer une exelente journée avec sa mère et se coucha tard dans la nuit.

Le lendemain,Hermione se réveilla à cause de la sonnete de sa porte qui retentit vers 9 heure.

Hermione savait que sa mère n'était pas là,elle regarda donc a travers de sa fenêtre,c'était Draco,elle ouvrit la fenêtre et cria:

entre!

Draco s'executa et entra dans le hall d'entrée,Hermione descendit les escaliers en se coiffant un peu et arriva en bas de l'escalier,se dirigea vers Draco pour l'embrasser sur la joue mais celui-ci tourna la tête et Hermione l'embrassa donc sur la bouche.

Désolé Draco,j'ai pas fait exprès croit moi,je suis désolé je ne voulait pas...

Hermione n'eut pas eut le temps de finir sa phrase que Draco l'embrassa,ce qui ne dérangea pas Hermione,elle se surprenait même a apprécier ce moment,puis elle entoura ses bras autour du cou de Draco et celui-ci entoura la taille d'Hermione et elle commença a entrouvrir sa bouche et leurs deux langues entrèrent en contact (vous voyez bien la scène j'espère??)

Ils céssèrent de s'embrasser,tous les deux avaient apprécier ce baiser.

euh...tu crois que c'est bien ce qu'on vien de faire?

ouai plutôt et toi?

Franchement je sais pas,je suppose que oui.

Ils se réembrassèrent.

Au fait tu étais venu pour quoi?

Ba pour t'emmbrasser et je voulais aussi savoir si tu voulais sortir avec moi mais visiblement tu est d'accord si je ne me trompe?

Ba oui tu te trompe je veux pas sortir avec toi

Quoi?? mais pourquoi tu m'emmbrasse si tu veux pas sortir avec moi?

Je plaisantait Draco

Ok je préfère ça

Ils se mirent à rire lorsque soudain,2 hiboux tappa à la fenêtre du salon,Hermione s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre,les hiboux entrèrent,Hermione prit la lettre et le colis que transportait les hibous puis demanda a Draco d'aller chercher 2 coupelles d'eau pour les hiboux.

Ca vien de Poudlard.

Hermione ouvrit la lettre et la lut a voix haute:

Mademoiselle,

Nous vous envoyons ce courier afin de vous rapeller que cette année même,en fin de 3ème trimestre,vous passerez vos ASPICS,aussi nous vous rappelons les matières que vous exercez cette année,ce qui entrainera donc une épreuve d'ASPIC dans chacunes de ces matières: Méthamorphose,Potion,DCFM,Arithmancie,étude des moldus,étude des runes et Sortilège.

Si il y a une erreur dans les matières sités,veuillez me prévenir au plus vite.

Votre directeur.

A.Dumbledore.

Pff,comme si on savais pas ça!

Elle ouvrit le paquet,une lettre était avec:

Hermione,

Je t'envoie un exemplaire du Chicaneur pour que tu vois l'article de la page 3 sur Ombrage,je te l'envoie car je sais que tu ne le lit jamais mais là,tu vera c'est une très bonne nouvelle.

A très bientôt et bonne vacances.

Luna Lovegood.

Hermione prit le Chicaneur page 3 et lu l'article sur Ombrage

Dolores Janes Ombrage à été envoyé a St Mangouste pour un séjour indéterminé,car elle a soit disant bu une potion qui lui a provoqués quelques troubles dont: des crises de folies et elle a perdu toute notions du temps. Reste a savoir combien de temps encore ses collègues et élèves seront tranquilles sans elle.

Hermione se mit a rire:

Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Tiens lit la page 3 sur Ombrage

Hermione lui tendit le Chicaneur.Draco le prit et lut l'article

ça ce fait pas de rire d'elle,elle était sympas quand même non?

Oh oui peut être très sympas avec la Brigade Inquisitoriale mais pas avec les autres-Hermione se remit a rire-

Ba moi je la trouvait plutot sympas tu sais

Normal,TOI tu faisait partit de la brigade,mais t'inquiète pas je ne t'en veux plus de m'avoir enlever 10 points parce que j'était une sang-de-bourbe.Oh moins maintenant on est tranquils pendant un petit moment

Hermione,je suis désolé pour ça

Pour toutes réponces,Hermione embrassa Draco.

Ils passèrent la journée ensemble à faire les magasins main dans la main ,à rire et discuter de tout et de rien.

Une semaine et quelques jours avaient passés.Hermione et Draco sortaient toujours ensemble.

Une soirée,Draco allait dormir chez Hermione,ils entrèrent chez Hermione.

Ma chérie,tu pourais venir dans le salon?

Ouai on arrive

Hermione suivit de Draco ouvrit la porte du salon,sa mère était sur le divan et à côté d'elle,était assi un homme d'une veintaine d'années-sa mère en avait 33 ans-il était brun,grand,assez maigre,musclé-il avait un t-shirt moulant ce qui laissait apparaitres ses muscles-la peau mâte et plutôt charmant.

Lorsqu'Hermione entra,l'homme la regarda d'une manière bizarre.

Les enfants,je vous présente Alex,mon petit ami.

Hermione s'approcha d'Alex et lui serra la main

Salut moi c'est Hermione

Alex la regardait toujours d'une façon déplaisante,qui laissait deviner que son regard était a la fois de l'envi et de la haine.

On peut quant même se faire la bise

Hermione ne voulu absolument pas lui faire la bise mais celui-ci l'attrapa d'une manière très brusque qui fit mal a Hermione,il lui serrait le bras et lui fit quant même la bise.Evidément Hermione ne fit aucune grimace pour laisser apparaitre sur son visage sa douleur.

Draco s'approcha à son tour d'Alex et lui dit

Salut,moi c'est Draco,le petit ami d'Hermione,tu me permet mais je vais pas te faire la bise.

La mère d'Hermione se mit a rire

A table!

Tous les quatre allèrent s'attablé dans la cuisine et discutèrent plus ou moins:

-T'as quel âge?

27 et toi?

17,Draco aussi en a 17

Okay

Tu sais l'âge de ma mère au moins?

Hermione!évidement que oui!

On sais jamais!

Alex la regardait toujours de la même manière:bizarre

Draco bouillonnait interieurement à cause du regard d'Alex sur Hermione sur SA Hermione,il ne la lachait pas du regard.

Il falais qu'il relance la conversation s'il ne voulais pas se jetter sur Alex.

Sinon Alex,tu fais quoi dans la vie?

Je suis prof de gym dans un club de gym justement

Het ta jamais été marier? t'as des enfants?

Non aucun des deux!J'aime pas les gosses!

HAh ouai?

Ouai mais je parle pas de toi,toi t'es plus une gosse t'es plus développer et j'taime bien!

On se connait pas assez pour que tu nous dises que tu nous aime bien ou pas-Hermione parlait a la deuxième personne du pluriel pour faire comprendre a Alex qu'elle et Draco s'était du sérieux car elle aurait parier qu'Alex la draguait ouvertement et puis elle voulait qu'il cesse ce regard sur elle mais celui-ci ne changea rien.

Hermione,Alex va venir s'installer ici avec nous

QUOI??

Hermione!

QUOI HERMIONE?

Ne parle pas comme ça!

désolé de ne pas sauter de joie a l'idée de savoir qu'un type va venir vivre chez moi alors que je le connai pas!

Alex avait toujours son regard poser sur Hermione avec cette meme façon,l'envi et la haine.

ET TOI ARRETE DE ME REGARDER COMME CA!!!

La mère d'Hermione se leva d'un bond

TU AS DEPASE LES BORNE JEUNE FILLE MAINTENANT SORT DE CHEZ MOI TOUTE SUITE!!!

Très bien si c'est ce que tu veux!

Hermione monta les escaliers,ouvra la porte de sa chambre-Draco l'avait suivit et arriva dans la chambre de celle-ci-elle prit sa baguette et lança des réductos a toutes ses affaires et les mit toutes dans une valise.

Ils descendirent et sortirent de la maison.Hermione s'assura de bien claquer la porte derrière elle en la fermant.

Elle était très en colère,Hermione et Draco marchaient dans la rue sans trop savoir où aller.

Hermione ne pleure pas!

Hermione pleurait en effet a très chaudes larmes.

Dray! ta vu comment il me regardait? et elle a prit sa défence,jy croi encore moins et elle ma viré!

Draco prit Hermione dans ses bras.

Je sais et je suis désolé,tu sais j'avait très envi de lui sauter dessus a ce mec! Aller vient,on va chez moi,tu poura rester autant que tu voudra!

Non ta mère ne voudra surment pas et puis je ne veut pas vous déranger.

Viens,t'inquiète pas pour ma mère,elle sera ravi que tu reste a la maison.

Ils allèrent donc chez Draco.Narcissa était dans la bibliothèque.

Draco entra en premier dans le hall d'entrer.

Maman!

Narcissa sortit de la bibliothèque et vin dans le hall.

Qu'est ce que vous faites là mes chéris?

M'man,tu voudrais bien qu'Hermione reste a la maison jusqu'a la fin des vacances?

Mais oui biensûr,tu peux rester avec nous ma chérie.

Oh merci beaucoup Mme.

Mais appel moi donc Narcissa

Merci Narcissa.

Hermione resta donc jusqu'a la fin des vacances chez Draco sans donner la moindre nouvelle d'elle a sa mère.Elle avait laisser ses affaires chez Draco.Hermione et Draco étaient retourner a Poudlard.Quelques jours après,Hermione reçut une lettre de sa mère:

Hermione,

Je suis désolé ma chérie de m'être emporter la dernière fois,j'aimerais beaucoup que tu revienne a la maison pour les prochaines vacances.Alex vit a la maison ne m'en veut pas mais nous nous aimons vraiment.

J'espère que tu comprendra.

ta maman qui t'aime.

P.S:Passe le bonjour a Draco

Ma mère te passe le bonjour

Okay,qu'est ce qu'elle écrit?

Elle veut que je rentre chez moi

Et tu va faire quoi?

ba jai pas trop le choix de toute façons,alors je vais rentrer chez moi,j'peux pas rester chez toi!

Ok ba c'est bien dommage.

Ils se mirent a rire.

Voila j'espère que sa vous plait? excusez moi pour toutes les fautes d'orthographe! A bientôt.

Loli


	7. Quand les parents s'emmèlent

**Bonjour!!**

**J'aimerai remercier les quelques personnes qui m'ont laisser des reviews,sa ma fait plaisir!**

**En attandant d'autres reviews(enfin j'espère en avoir!) je vous poste le chapitre 7.**

**

* * *

****Chap 7:Les parents s'emmèlent**

Les vacances de noël arrivaient et Hermione reçut une lettre:

_Ma puce,_

_Comment vas tu? moi très bien._

_Je t'écrit car comme tu le sais,noël arrive a grand pas et aussi j'aurais voulu savoir si tu aurait bien voulu venir passer cette fête avec moi?_

_Je doit également te présenter quelqu'un._

_Ton père._

_P.S:répond moi vite_

Je fait noël avec mon père dit elle a Draco qui était a côté d'elle.

Ah oué? c'est bien

Ouai en plus il va me présenter quelqu'un,sans doute une amie.

Après le petit déjeuner,Hermione alla dans la salle commune des Gryffondor,prit un parchemin vierge et répondu a son père.

_Papa,_

_Moi aussi je vais très bien!_

_Et j'aimerais vraiment passer Noël avec toi._

_C'est toi qui viens me chercher à la gare King's Cross?_

_Sinon on se voit quand?_

_A bientôt._

_Hermione_

Quelques jours passa et Hermione qui était assise à la table commune-Dumbledore avait laisser les 4 tables de la grande salle et avait rajouter une table supplémentaire où tout le monde pouvaient venir manger ensemble et Draco et Hermione y prennaient chaque repas ensemble-elle reçut une autre lettre:

_Hermione,_

_Je suis très content que tu veuilles bien passer Noël avec moi._

_Oui c'est moi qui viendrais te chercher à la gare,ensuite je t'emmenerais chez ta mère puis je reviendrais te chercher le soir._

_A dans 3 semaines._

_Ton père_

C'est mon père qui vient me chercher!

Elle croyait parler a Draco,mais celui-ci n'était plus assis a côté d'elle.

Elle le chercha du regard dans toute la grande salle,mais il n'était pas là,alors elle décida d'aller dans la salle commune des Gryffondor,lorsqu'elle arriva dans un couloir sombre,elle aperçut deux ombres en train de s'embrasser,au fur et a mesure qu'elle avançait sur la pointe des pied,elle voyait une tête blonde,d'un blond presque blanc,et son coeur commença a battre vite,il lui manquait du souffle,elle décida d'entrer dans une classe vide et de laisser la porte entre ouverte afin d'écouter la discution des deux adolescents enfin si jamais il comptaient arreter de s'embrasser et discuter.

Visiblement,ils ne s'embrassaient plus car elle entendit:

Draco tu vas où?

Ecoute,je doit y aller car ma petite amie doit être en train de me chercher partout,mais on se revoit ce soir comme prévu t'inkiète ma belle.

Hermione sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues,son coeur venait de ce casser en mille morceaux,elle sortit de la salle vide comme une furie,marcha vers Draco et la fille puis dit:

NON,TA PETITE AMIE NE TE CHERCHE NUL PART,ELLE TA TROUVER CA FAIT 10 MINUTES!!!D'AILLEUR,C'EST PLUS TA PETITE AMIE,ALORS CONTINUER NE VOUS DERANGEZ SURTOUT PAS!

Hermione commença a marcher vite tout en pleurant-elle partait dos à Draco- puis elle se retourna et marcha toujours aussi vite et toujours en larmes et mit une gifle magistrale à Draco,mais c'était pas n'importe quelle gifle,non,la gifle bien centrer,qui fait mal et qui laisse une trace rouge où l'on distingue très bien la forme des cinq doigts pendant plusieurs minutes.Puis Hermione repartit mais cette fois ci en courant -innutile de dire kel pleure encore-.

Depuis Hermione n'eu plus voulu adresser la parole a Draco et celui-ci n'on plus ne voulait plus lui parler,il s'affichait désormais avec sa nouvelle petite amie,Ashley(oh kome le frère a Tom mais là c une meuf)Cassi.

Hermione quant a elle,elle ne mangeait plus et passait son temps a la bibliothèque ou dans sa chambre a pleurer.

Le jour du départ des vacances Ron lui allait passer les vacances au terrier,Hermione,Ginny,Ron et Luna prirent le même compartiment dans le Poudlard Express.

Arriver à la gare,Hermion dit au revoir aux autres et alla vers son père, en marchant elle aperçut Draco et Ashley s'embrasser pour se dire au revoir,ce qui donna a Hermione l'envie de vomir,elle arriva devant son père-Draco n'était pas loin et pouvait entendre leur conversation-

-HERMIONE!!! dit il avec un air paniquer Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arriver???

Rien du tout pourquoi?

Tu as beaucoup maigrit,t'as du perdre une dizaine de kilos,tu a été malade?

Ah ça! Non j'était pas malade mais j'ai fait un....régime,j'était trop grosse dit elle avec un air très convaiquant.

Hermione,tu était très bien!

Mouai,enfin bonjour quant même!

Pierre prit sa fille dans ses bras.

Draco avait tout entendu et avait beaucoup de peine de voir qu'Hermionne avait perdu beaucoup de kilos a cause de lui,mais il ne pouvait pas aller s'excuser après ce qu'il lui avait fait,il décida donc de faire comme si il n'avait rien entendu et alla vers sa mère qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

Pierre avait déposer Hermione chez sa mère en fin de matiné,Hermione s'était excusé auprès de sa mère et Alex. Sa mère partait fêter Noël avec Alex chez des amis dans le nord de la ville.

Quelques jours après,Hermione décida d'aller chercher ses affaires qu'elle avait laisser chez Draco avant les reprise des cours,elle en avait besoin,car son père allait venir la chercher dans 1 heure et qu'elle allait passer une semaine chez lui donc il lui fallais des vêtements propre.Elle s'habilla d'un jean taille basse,d'un top noir et d'une doudoune bleu ciel,elle sortit avec sa valise au cas ou elle rencontrerait son père sur la route et alla chez Draco.

Elle sonna a la porte,et Narcissa la fit entrer.

Quelle surprice de te voir maintenant,enfin je veut dire aujourd'hui,tu viens voir Draco?

Euh..non je vien juste chercher mes affaires.

Mais dit moi ma chérie,tu a maigrit.

C'est parce que jai fait un régime.

Ou son mes affaires?

Et bien ils n'ont pas bouger,elles sont toujours dans la chambre de Draco,en plus tu as de la chance,il est dans sa chambre,comme ça tu poura aller lui faire un p'tit bisou.

euh......oui c'est ça,merci.

"Merde,il a fallu qu'il y soit dans sa chambre celui-la,et puis Narcissa elle sais même pas qu'on est plus ensemble!pff"

Hermione monta les escaliers et entendit la sonette du manoir retentir,elle arriva devant la porte de la chambre de Draco.

"Bon qu'est ce que je fait? je frappe,je frappe pas? je part en courant?"

Hermione frappa a la porte.

Entrez!

Après quelques secondes,Hermione se décida a ouvrir la porte.Draco était torse nu.

Qu'est ce que tu me veux sale sang-de-bourbe? demanda il avec un air très arrogant

Hermione se prit une claque mentalement,comment pouvait il lui parler ainsi? ils étaient quant même sortit ensemble! Cela n'était il rien a ses yeux?

Mes affaires! dit elle avec le même air.

Et si je refuse que tu entre?

Ba j'entrerais quant même tient!

Hermione entra et commença a prendre ses affaires et les rangea dans sa valise,lorsqu'elle vu une photo d'elle et de Draco,elle prit la photo et la déchira en mille morceaux,et lui balança a la figure.

Hey mais qu'est ce que t'as fait? mais t'es malade!

Ba quoi j'laime pas cette photo alors je la déchire et vu que ta tête me stresse,j'te lai balançer a la gueule c'est tout!

Ouai moi non plus j'laimait pas cette photo,mais t'avait pas a me la balancer dessus

Oh povre chou!!! ta eu bobo peut être! Ba tu t'y habitura,dans la vie tu va apprendre a souffrir,et ça c rien tu aura beaucoup plus mal un jour,et tu saura ce que c'est que d'avoir mal!

Draco ne sut quoi répondre a ça,car il savait pourquoi elle disait ça et elle avait raison,il ne savait pas ce que c'était que d'avoir mal

hermione avait ramasser toutes ses affaires,prit ses deux valises et sortit de la chambre,arriver dans le hall Narcissa était là.

Ma chérie,attend avant de partir,je voudrait vous présenter quelqu'un a toi et Draco

Désolé Narcissa,mais je suis présser,mon père doit venir me chercher.

Attend s'il te plait?

Bon très bien mais faites vites s'il vous plait.

Oui d'accord,DRACO!!!! DESCENT!

Drao arriva a son tour et se posa le plus loin possible d'Hermione.

Draco Quoi?

J'ai quelqu'un a vous présenter.Attendez,je vais le chercher

LE?

Oui,"le"

Narcissa sortit de la pièce puis réentra avec Pierrele père d'Hermione-

Je vous présente mon petit ami

Hermione se mit a trembler,elle tremblait de la tête aux pied,elle ne controlait plus son corp et se mit a hurler:

AH OUAI! VOUS ETES ENSEMBLE? OK BA JE SUIS SUPER HEUREUSE SI VOUS L'ETES! LA S'EN EST TROP J'EN AI MARRE,JE VAIS PETER UN CABLE MOI! JE VAIS DEVOIR PASSER MON TEMPS AVEC CE MEC DEBILE!

dit elle en montrant Draco du doigt

HERMIONE!

QUOI HERMIONE?MOI JEN PEU PLUS MA MERE AVEC UN MEC ET MAINTENANT TOI!

HERMIONE TA GUEULE!

AH TU DIT TA GUEULE A TA FILLE?

Hermione partit de la maison en courant et en pleurant.

pendant ce temps au manoir:

NaricssaDraco,va lui parler,elle t'écoutera peut être vu que tu est son

Pire ennemi,on est plus ensemble!

A 15 minutes du Manoir y avait un banc au bord de la route.

Hermione se dirigea vers le banc et vit qu'il était occuper d'un jeune homme et d'une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'année.

Elle alla devant le banc

Excusez moi je peut m'assoir ici?

Oh oui biensur! dit la jeune fille

Merci

Tu t'appel comment?demanda la fille

Hermione et vous?

Dylan et Léa

Pourquoi vous êtes là sur ce banc?

et toi pourquoi tu pleure?

Parce que mon père sort avec la mère de mon ex,et que justement je suis toujours amoureuse de lui,enfin bref,je vais pas raconter ma vie et vous alors vous avez pas répondu a ma question.

Ba nous c'est parce qu'on s'est disputer avec notre mère,on supporte absolument pas notre beau père et ce soir notre mère nous a viré dehors alors ba on savait pas où aller donc on est là et j'avoue qu'il caille mais on a pas le choix.

Je suis désolé!

Nous aussi

Un garçon arriva vers eux.

Hermione,on t'attend pour dîner,j'en était sur que tu serai là.

T'es son frère?

J'ai pas de frère!

Aaaaah! Désolé,j'ai cru que..........

Draco j'ai pas envi de manger,je préfère rester avec eux.

Bon sa y est tu es calmer alors vien!

Bon sa va je vais venir!

Draco commença a avancer

Je suis désolé,je vous aurais bien inviter mais vous comprenez,c'est pas chez moi, alors ...

T'en fais pas, nous aussi on va rentrer chez nous on s'excusera et puis voila.

Bonne soirée et Joyeux Noël avec un peu d'avance

HERMIONE!

Aller bye

Hermione marcha loin derière Draco lorsque celui-ci s'arreta pour l'attendre.

Hermy..

One,Hermione

ok...hermione... je sais ce que tu ressent pour ma mère et ton père mais c'est pas une catastrophe quant même,et on est pas obliger de ce parler.

J'en avait pas l'intention!

Ils arrivèrent au Manoir. Draco alla dans le salon quant a Hermione,elle alla dans sa chambre.

et écrivit quelque chose sur son journal intime.

HERMIONE!

Pierre monta dans la chambre de celle-ci et entra sans frapper.

Hermione,on t'attend j'te signale!

t'aurais pu frapper avant d'entrer!

Dépêche toi!

C'est bon j'arrive!

Pierre redescendit quelques minutes après,Hermione n'était toujours pas redescendu et c'est Draco qui eu la corvée d'aller la chercher dans sa chambre.

Il frappa a la porte de la chambre d'Hermione,aucune réponce,il entra et vu qu'elle s'était endormit sur son lit,a côté d'elle y avait son journal,prit par sa curiosité,Draco commença a lire:

_chèr journal,_

_J'en peux plus du tout,ma vie n'est faites que de mauvaises nouvelles ces derniers temps,je craque,tout d'abord Harry est mort,ensuite je suis sortit avec Draco_

_qui on dira ma tromper avec une autre meuf sans doute mille foiss mieux que moi et justement le problème c'est que je l'aime toujours mais pas lui,normal sinon on serai toujours ensemble non?_

_Mes parents sont divorsés,ma mère a un mec qui m'a frapper ce soir,j'ai donc quelques bleues sur les cuisses,Mon père sort avec Narcissa,et donc je devait passer une semaine avec lui,ce qui fait que je vais passer une semaine avec Draco._

_J'te jure que je vais très mal,je sens que je vais faire une grosse connerie,je sais pas encore quoi,mais une connerie,de toute façon plus personne n'a besoin de moi,tout le monde est maintenant heureux,donc je pense pouvoir bientôt partir de ce monde sans que personne ne pleure sur ma tombe_.

Hey sang-de-bourbe! réveille toi!

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et vit Draco toujours pencher dessus de son journal intime

Ba va y te gêne surtout pas.

Elle ferma le journal d'un coup sec

Toute façon je lai lu!

Hermione devint rouge pivoine

Il ta frapper ce batard?

Hermione baisa la tête.

Ta pas a avoir honte,ma belle,ta beaucoup de bleus?

NE M'APPEL PLUS JAMAIS MA BELLE,et ça te regarde pas!

Tu va m'obliger a te déshabiller pour regarder si tu a plein de bleus

Non j'en ai pas une tonne non plus,juste un peu

Je vais le niquer ce fils de...

Mais que t'as une grande gueule,tu parle,tu parle mais tu va rien faire alors ta gueule!

Tu pari combien que je le démonte?

Je pari rien,je veux rien que tu fasse,parce que ça ne te regarde en rien,maintenant sort que je me change s'il te plait.

Hermione se changa vite fait,bien fait,puis déscenda dans le salon où Narcissa était assise en face de Pierre et Draco a côté de Narcissa,la place d'Hermione était en face de Draco.

"Putin mais ils font chier,de me mettre en face de lui!"

Hermione alla s'asseoir.

L'elfe de maison apporta la dinde-Pierre savait que Narcissa était elle aussi une sorcière et donc il vivrait avec la magie- Hermione ne toucha que très peu a son assiette.

* * *

**Voila c'est la fin du chapitre!**

**S'il vous plait dites moi ce que vous en pensez!!!**

**A bientôt!**

**Lolilol**


	8. Son combat échoué

**Bonjour!!**

**Vous allez bien? moi sa peut aller mais vous n'avez pas laisser de reviews,jai vraiment l'impression d'ecrir cette fic pour rien enfin bon je remercie toutes les personnes qui jusqu'aujourdui mon laisser des reviews.**

* * *

**Chap 8 :Son combat échoué**

NarcissaHermione,ma chérie,tu ne mange pas?

Désolé mais j'ai pas très faim

Hermione s'il te plait

J'ai-pas-faim! d'ailleur excusez moi j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

Hermione sortit de table,ouvrit la porte puis la referma(ba oui ke meme) une fois dans le couloir,elle monta aux toilettes en courant.

Elle entra dans les toilettes,leva la lunette,mit sa tête au dessus et commença a ce faire vomir.

Quelques minutes aprè,Hermione retourna dans le salon avec Narcissa,son père et Draco.

Tient Hermione,je t'ai servit une part de bûche au chocolat.

Hermione qui n'en voulais absolument pas,se força de la manger malgré son anvie de vomir, pour faire plaisir a son père.

Minuit sonna:

NarcissaDistribution de cadeaux!

Narcissa partit puis revint avec plusieurs paquets cadeaux.

Narcissa et Pierrre donnèrent leurs cadeaux a Hermione et Draco ainsi que Narcissa donna un cadeau a Pierre,Pierre un a Narcissa,Draco un a Narcissa et Hermione un a Pierre.

Pierre eut une cravatte,3 chemises,et une parrure de stylos.

Narcissa quant a elle,elle eut: une bague et une broche.

Draco,lui eut: Une télévision pour sa chambre,un téléphone portable ainsi qu'un baladeur CD et 10 CD enfin Hermione eut elle aussi un téléphone portable,une trousse remplit d'accesoires de beauté,du maquillage et des vêtements.

Une fois que tous avaient ouverts leurs cadeaux,Hermione était très gêner de n'avoir aucun cadeau our Narcissa:

Narcissa,je suis désolé mais je n'ai aucuns cadeaux pour vous

Toi

Toi,donc je t'en achèterait un demain

Moi non plus j'ai rien pour toi Pierrre

Les enfants c'est rien,on ne veut rien!

Hermione offrit une gourmette a son père,et Draco un vasio a sa mère-un vase toujours remplit d'eau qui change de couleur selon le temps-avec des fleurs.

Quelques minutes après tous allèrent ce coucher.Hermione attendu quelques minutes,pour êtres sure que tous dormait puis sortit de sa chambre et alla de nouveau aux toilettes se faire vomir.

Draco qui ne dormait pas encore,entendit Hermione passer devant sa chambre,il sortit de sa chambre,et la suivit discrètement,sans faire de bruit et ouvrit la porte des toilettes/salle de bain.

Qu'est ce que tu fait là toi?

C'est plutôt a toi que revient la question,tu fait quoi?

Ca te regarde pas!

Hermionne se mit a pleurer,Draco entra dans les toilettes,ferma la porte et prit Hermione dans ses bras.

Pourquoi tu te fait autant de mal?

J'arrive pas a arreter!

Mais pourquoi tu fait ça?

Ba j'ai commencer et j'te dit j'arrive pas a arreter,c'est plus fort que moi,j'ai envi de vomir rien qu'en voyant la nouriture!

Ca fait combien de temps?

euh........1 moi a peu près.

Non,c'est pas vrai? dit moi pas que... c'est depuis qu'on s'est séparé?

non,que tu ma lacher comme une grosse merde,et oui c'est depuis ça!

Mais Hermione, j'ai jamais voulu que tu te fasse autant de mal,si on est plus ensemble,c'est de MA faute,pas la tienne,c'est moi qui est fait le con,pas toi!

Hermione s'était enfin calmer

Tu veux pas qu'on sorte d'ici?

Ouai ce serai pas mal.

Ils commençèrent a rire.

Hermione,je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal,j'tadore,mais après ce que je t'ai fait bien j'ai voulu prendre de la distance avec toi pour que justement tu ne souffre pas,mais j'me suis litéralement gourer,et tu sais c'est très dur de mettre de la distance avec toi,j'en ai baver pour pas venir te voir pour savoir si tu allait bien.

Tu n'en parle a personne de ce que tu a vu ce soir!

Je vais essayer de t'aider

Non je vais me débrouiller seule

Mais tu y arrivera pas

S'il te plait,ne fait rien.

Ils sortirent de la salle de bain et allèrent chacun dans sa chambre,lorsqu'Hermione entra dans la sienne,2 hiboux l'attendaient.

L'un était de Ron,il y avait un paquet et une lettre:

Hermione,

Je te remercie pour ce magnifique livre de Quidditch,moi aussi je t'envoi un cadeau (j'ai du les acheter,Fred et George ne voulaient pas m'en donner).A bientôt et Joyeux Noël.

Ron

Hermione ouvrit le paquet et y trouva des bonbons qui venaient tous de chez Weasley farces pour sorciers facétieux-le magazin de Fred et George- et un paquet de Dragé surprice de Bertie Crochue.

Hermione ouvrit le 2nd cadeaux qui était également avec une lettre.

C'était un miroir parlant

Hermignone,

Je t'offre ce cadeau pas très original,mais très utile pour tes prochaines tenues,comme ça tu poura demander l'avis du miroir.

Joyeux Noël

Draco

Le lendemain,Hermione se leva vers les coup de 10 heures,descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner,Draco était déjà là!

Coucou Hermignone!

M'apel plus jamais comme ça!

Pourquoi?

Garde les surnoms comme ça pour ta Ashley!

Ta mal dormit toi?

Non très bien

Mon cadeau?

Quoi ton cadeau?

Il t'as plus?

Mouai,mais t'attend pas a ce que je t'offre un cadeau car j'en ai absolument pas pour toi.

C'est pas grave moi ça ma fait plaisir de t'en offrir un.

Bon maitenant je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner,si tu permet?

Draco ne répondit pas.

Dans l'après midi,la sonette du Manoir retentit,c'était Ashley qui venait voir Draco,ils montèrent dans la chambre de celui-ci,Hermione qui elle était dans sa chambre ententit la voix d'Ashley,ce qui lui donna envi de vomir.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre,Draco et Ashey sortient eux aussi de la chambre de celui-ci,ils se croisèrent dansle couloir

AshleyCoucou Hermione

Hermione ne prit aucunement la peine de lui répondre,elle se contenta de la regarder de la tête aux pieds.

"Ma parole,elle se fout de ma gueule celle là!" pensa Hermione mais ne fit aucune remarque et descendit les escaliers sans prétter la moindre attention au couple derière elle.

Narcissa Ashley,mange avec nous ce midi? demanda elle a Draco.

Oui,et ce soir aussi,d'ailleur,elle dort a la maison ce soir.

Hermione bouillonait interieurement.

Moi je mange et là si sa interesse quelqu'un,on sais jamais!

Personne n'avait entendu

Et bien pas très loin,vous inquiétez pas,je vais juste bouffer avec ma mère!

Une fois encore,personne n'avait préter atttention a ce qu'elle disait a par une personne.

Hermione énerver partit,lorsqu'elle arriva devant le portail qu'elle s'apretait a pouser pour pouvoir sortir,elle sentit un bras l'agripper:

Hermione tu va pas là bas!

Si j'y vais!

ya ta mère?

Non.Pourquoi?

Il va te frapper

Ba c'est sans doute la seule personne qui prete attention a moi.

Non Hermione n'y vas pas!

Mais t'inquiète pas j'y allais pas de toute façon,c'était juste pour voir si quelqu'un prennait le temps de m'écouter ou si tout le monde prétait attention a cette pimbeche.

Draco ne répondit pas car il ne voulait pas s'engueuler avec Hermione et rentra au Manoir.

Hermione retourna sur le banc de la veille.

Elle y resta une bonne heure,lorqu'elle vit arriver la jeune fille de la veille.

Oh bonjour Hermione!

Bonjour,Léa!

Sa va mieux qu'hier?

Non pas vraiment et toi?

Pareil

Les deux jeunes filles discutèrent de chose et d'autre

Tu veux pas venir manger avec moi?

Euh...si tu veux,mais il faut que je passe chercher de l'argent

Non,je t'invite.

Ok merci!

Elles allèrent déjeuner dans un restaurant,évidement,avant de partir,Hermione alla se faire vomir.

Vers la fin d'après midi,Hermione rentra au Manoir,elle commençait a vraiment beaucoup aprécier Léa.

Elle dina avec son père,Narcissa,Draco ET Ashley.

Tout le monde était très passionner par cette dernière et donc tous parlaient ensemble de l'après midi qu'ils avaient passer dans un musée ensemble,sauf Hermione.

Et cette oeuvre,tu la vu?

Oh oui madame,j'ai vraiment aprécier.

Moi j'ai adorer la statue de Frédie Guiret (star américaine sortant de mon invention)

Vous avez été au Musée Huirez? demanda Hermione

Oui,cet aprèm!

Ah! dit Hermione d'un ton très triste,elle tourna sa tête,elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Hermione ne mangea pas grand chose.

Pourquoi tu demande ça ma chérie? demanda Pierre a sa fille

Parce que tu devait m'y emmener,et j'attend toujours,donc je suis vraiment ravi que vous y êtes tous aller comme une famille unie!

Oh,je suis désolé,j'avait oublier que tu adorait les musées,je t'y enmenerais bientôt,t'inquiète pas!

Mais je m'inquiète pas,vu que j'irai pas avec toi,t'aura cas emmener Ashley avec toi,je suis sur qu'elle sera ravie de pouvoir y aller avec MON père!Et puis c'est vrai que ça ne fait que 5 ans que je te demande tous les ans d'y aller,c'est sur que tu peux pas t'en rapeller! c'est un effort trop te demander que de t'inresser un MINIMUM aux gouts de sa fille,mais je t'en veux pas,tu a été telment occuper aujourd'hui que....voilà quoi!

Ashley tira un sourir très mesquin,le même que Draco savait aussi bien le faire,elle regarda Hermione et allongent son sourir.

Sur ces paroles,Hermione quitta la table puis sortit en courant,avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre,elle passa par la case "WC".

Le lendemain,Hermione descendit dans la cuisine,Draco était au téléphone,avant d'entrer dans la pièce,Hermione écouta la conversation

"Ashley,je crois que c'est mieux ainsi,tu trouvera un mec qui te rendra heureuse,voila c'est fini,sa sert a rien d'en discuter plus longtemps,salut"

Draco racrocha.

Hermione était heureuse interieurement mais ne le fit pas voir sur son visage.

Elle entra dans la cuisine

Hermione,il faut que je te dise quelque chose

Oui quoi?

Ashley et moi c'est fini.

Mais pourquoi?

Parce que j'ai réaliser,qur si je continuait a sortir avec elle j'allais te perdre,et ça me fait peur,alors entre choisir entre elle et toi,ba c'est toi que j'ai choisit.

Hermione lui sauta au cou.

Pendant la matinée,Hermione et Draco avaient rit,et énormément parler,de plein de choses.

Ils avaient passer une exellente journée,jusqu'au dîner.

Pierre,Narcissa,Draco et Hermione étaient a table,c'était la fin du dînner:

Désolé,je doit aller aux toilettes

NarcissaNon Hermione,assie toi

J'ai envi d'aller aux toilettes!

J'ai dit assie toi!

Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Tu va aller te faire vomir,et c'est mal!

Quoi? mais tu dis n'importe quoi!

Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison

Et comment tu pourais savoir une telle chose?

Narcissa regarda Draco du coin de l'oeil,ce qui n'échappa pas a Hermione

Non,ne me dit pas que...Draco comment t'as pu faire ça? J't'avait demander de ne rien dire!

Pierre Hermione,explique toi!

Non,je peut pas!

Pourquoi tu te fait vomir?

Mais je sais pas,c'est comme ça et jarrive pas a arreter,maintenant,il faut que j'y aille,s'il vous plait?

Non,tu ne bouge pas,il faut que tu te soigne

Jy arriverais pas!

Hermione se mit a pleurer

Mais biensûr que si ma chérie,que tu y arrivera,et tu n'as pas le choix,si tu ne te soigne pas, tu vas être hospitaliser pendant très longtemps!C'est ça que tu veux?

Non,c'est pas ça que je veux!

Ok,alors demain tu va venir avec moi,et nous irons toute les deux voir un docteur spécialiser pour les jeunes filles dans ton cas,de toute façon tu n'as pas le choix,j'ai déjà prit rendez-vous,c'est demain a 14h.

D'accord,tout ce que vous voudrez,mais maintenant j'aimerais y aller,c'est urgent

PierreHermione,j'ai pas envi que tu continu,mais de toute façon on ne peut rien faire pour t'en empécher alors va y!

dit il avec de la tristesse dans la voix.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier deux fois,et partit en courant,suivit de près par Draco.Il attenda qu'elle sorte des toilettes.

Pourquoi tu continu? ça va mieu entre nous non?

Oui ça va mieux,mais j'arrive pas a controler,aussitôt que je mange,j'ai envi de vomir,j'ai mal au coeur et la seule chose qui me fait du bien c'est de vomir

Draco et Hermione allèrent ce coucher vers les coups de 23h.

Le lendemain,à 13 heure,Hermioneet Narcissa partirent du Manoir.

Elles prirent le train pour ce rendre chez un docteur à Londre.

Une fois arriver, Hermione et Narcissa attendirent leurs tour dans la salle d'attente.

Hermione observait les jeunes filles qui,elles aussi attendaient leur tour,on voyait leurs os sortirent de la peau,Hermione savait qu'elle aussi était devenu comme ça,et elle se dit interieurement qu'elle était moche.

Une bonne demi-heure avait passer:

Hermione Granger!

Hermione suivit de Narcissa entrèrent dans le cabinet du docteur Rebecca Spartqui.Celle-ci les salua:

Alors ma biche,qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

Ba je suis trop mince

Oui j'ai vu ça,donc ma puce,tu va venir,on va te peser.

Hermione monta sur la balance.

Maintenant,on va te mesurer.

Une fois la taille d'Hermione prise,le docteur s'assis en face de Narcissa et dit a Hermione d'en faire autant puis enchaina:

Madame,votre fille pèse 37Kg pour 1m60,en clair il faudrais qu'elle prenne minimum 15 Kg dans les quelques mois qui vont suivre,sinon elle sera hospitaliser.Maintenant,madame,je vais vous demander de bien regagner la salle d'attente,j'ai quelques questions a poser a votre fille.

Narcissa rejoignit la salle d'attente.

A l'intérieur:

Et bien ma petite Hermione,maintenant que ta maman n'est plus avec nous,on poura discuter tranquillement,j'ai une question a te poser.

Oui biensûr

Je voudrais savoir,si tu sais pourquoi tu a commencer a être boulimique?

Tu sais il n'y a aucune honte,on est toutes les deux,tu peut m'en parler

En fait je pense savoir,je sortait avec un garçon,et lui il sortait avec moi et une autre fille en même temps et puis je l'ai apris et c'est là que tout a commencer

Ok très bien,et ce garçon,tu l'aime toujours?

Je crois que oui,mais c'est très compliquer car mes parents sont divorcés,et mon père est avec ma belle mère qui est elle même la mère de ce garçon.

Oh oui je comprend,mais sinon entre lui et toi,c'est la guerre ou vous vous parler?

Ba la guerre vien de se terminer entre nous deux,on s'entend beaucoup mieux qu'il y a quelques jours,alors je sais pas pourquoi j'arrive pas a arreter de me faire vomir.

Tu y arrivera en essayant de ne pas te faire vomir.Bon je vais rapeller ta maman.

Le docteur alla chercher Narcissa dans la salle d'attente.

Bon voila,pour qu'Hermione ne maigrisse plus et prenne du poids,il faut qu'elle mange de tout et a tous les repas,c'est a dire n'en sauté AUCUNS,et il faut que tu arrete de te faire vomir,tu auras mal au ventre,la tête qui tourne,mais il faut resister et être forte,donc tu te retiens et si tu sens que ça va pas,ou tu vas te coucher,ou tu vas voir quelqu'un pour discuter et lui dire que tu te sens mal et comme ça la personne t'empêchera de te faire vomir. Biensur la chose la plus importante dans ce combat,c'est la Volonté!!! De plus,il faudras que tu voit régulièrement un psychologue.-dit elle en regardant Hermione-

Je crois que j'ai la volonté là!

Très bien,notre entrevu est terminer,alors prend bien soin de toi,tu es très jolie, et n'oublie pas de prendre du poids sinon tu va aller a l'hôspital!

Hermione et Narcissa rentrairent au Manoir,sur le chemin:

Ma ma chérie, tu a la volonté?

Oui mais je vais pas y arriver toute seule,ils faut que vous m'aidiez tous!

T'inquiète pas pour ça,on va tous t'aider, et puis ton père en parlera a ta mère et comme ça elle t'aideras aussi

Hermione pensa"mais si Alex le sais,il va en profiter pour me frapper,il va dire que c'est juste pour voir si je suis si fragile que ça,j'ai pas envi"

NON! faut pas lui en parler,je le ferais moi!

Ok très bien.

Au fait t'as vu,elle t'as prit pour ma mère!

Oui c'est bien ce que j'ai cru comprendre!

Elle se mirent a rire.

En entrant au Manoir,Hermione avait parler a son père et Draco de sa visite chez le medecin,tous deux lui avait dit qu'il l'aideraient du mieux possible.

* * *

S'IL VOUS PLAI LAISSEZ MOI DES REVIEWS!!!!

Bon et bien au revoir.

Lolilol


	9. Soirée révélations

Bonjour!!! Alors vous allez bien j'espère? moi sa va super et voila je viens vous mettre une suite

**Réponces aux reviews**

elliotnaiss >Ba la petite rebélion est passer et yen aura pas d'autre mais pas de panique il va ce passer quelque chose avec Alex,a découvrir...

glamour-girl >Ton message ma fait plaisir et désolé pour toute ces fautes d'orthographe mais je ne suis pas du tout bonne dans ce dommaine alors sa métonnerais qu'il n'y en ai plus ;)

yunakiss >Bien la voila la suite j'espere que c'était pas trop dure pour toi d'attendre ;)

* * *

**Chap 9: Soirée révélations**

Hermione dépèches toi!

Elle était en haut dans sa chambre,dans les bras de Draco en pleurs

Aller ma belle,ma mère t'attends,prends soin de toi

Mais je veux pas y aller!

Je sais,moi non plus je veux pas que tu y ailles,mais tu n'as pas le choix,regardes toi,ça fait sept moi que tu as été voir le medecin et tu n'as pas prit plus de 2 kg-En effet, cela faisait 7 mois qu'elle avait été voir le medecin,elle et Draco avaient fini leurs études a Poudlard-

Oui mais je vais y arriver cette fois-ci, si je reste ici!

Non,Hermione tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu va faire aucuns éffort si tu reste là,mais si dans va dans cet hospital pendant un moi,tu y arrivera plus facilement et plus vite!

Hermione avait enfin accepter d'aller a l'hospital.

Elle partagait la chambre avec une jeune fille de 16 ans qui devait prendre 20 kg,elle s'appelait Géraldine,elle avait les cheveux noir,des yeux exeptionnels puisqu'ils était violet clair.

Draco venait voir Hermione tous les deux jours,cela faisait 7 mois qu'Hermione et lui étaient redevu amis proche.

Un soir Hermione et Geraldine discutèrent-sa fait 1 semaine qu'elles se connaisent-:

Depuis combien de temps tu as minci ?

euh....ça fait depuis plus de 2 ans, mais j'ai jamais voulu me faire soigner,je pensait que ça irai mieux mais non ça s'empirait a chaque fois,puis j'ai fait un malaise ya 2 mois,alors j'ai vu mon medecin qui ma dit que j'avait pas assez de grêce et donc mon coeur ce fatiguait de plus en plus vite, et si je ne prenait pas au moins 10 kilos dans les 3 mois qui suivent ba j'était sur de mourir, le medecin a dit que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un cas d'anorexie aussi apronfondie. Elle se mit a rire. Et toi?

Ba moi ça a commencer ya 8 mois a peu près

et pourquoi?

Parce que mon mec m'avait plaquer, tu sais c'est le mec qui vient me voir et bas avant je sortait avec lui et il m'a plaquer pour une autre meuf, et maintenant ba mon père et sa mère sortent ensembles! Et toi pourquoi?

C'était a la mort de mon chien!

Hermione était très étonner,et on peut dire que ça se voyait beaucoup sur son visage.

C'est vrai?

Non!

Elles explorairent de rire

Tu ma fait flipper!

-Je sais, c'était fait pour!

Non mais plus sérieusement pourquoi?

Ba c'était apres la mort de mon père, et la c'est vrai!

Oh! Je suis désolé!

Tu sais,c'est moi qui l'ai tuer

QUOI?

Mais c'était de la légitime défence!

Comment ça de la légitime défence cntre son père?!

Cette nuit là, il arrivait dans ma chambre, comme toutes les nuits depuis 1 an, et j'en avait assez, je devenait folle, j'en pouvait plus,personne ne m'aidait alors le soir j'ai prit un couteau que jai mit sous mon oreiller, et jai attendu que mon père entre dans ma chambre, il s'est jetter sur moi et la j'ai pas réfléchi, et je lui ai enfoncer le couteau dans le dos! J'ai été juger quelques semaines après, et ça a été plaidé Légitime défence. Tu sais tous les soirs je m'endor avec cette penser, tous les matin je me lève avec et toutes les minutes jy pense

Mais c'était pas de ta faute, c'est ton père qui avait tous les tords!

Oui mais j'l'ai quant même tuer, tu comprend, j'ai TUER mon PERE!

Géraldine se mit a pleurer a chaude larmes, et Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux

Elles reprirent leurs esprits.

Hermione tu m'en veux?

Non, tu as eu raison, je peux pas t'en vouloir, je t'adore!!

Hermione lui sauta au cou, Géraldine lui fit des chatouilles et rièrent aux éclats.

Alors, sinon tu m'as dit que t'es parents étaient divorcés?

Oui le divorce a été prononcer en Février

**FlashBack**

Nous donnons à monsieur Granger la garde d'Hermione Granger a cause des nombreuse blessures qu'a subit cette jeune fille chez sa mère,Melle Condor Agnes.

Agnès pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Pierre quant a lui était très en colère contre Alex mais ne lui avait rien fait de peur de ce voir retirer la garde d'Hermione

Avant de partir, le juge avait annoncer qu'Alex sera juger pour les actes de violence donner a Hermione.

**fin du flash back**

Il ta frapper??

Oui, plusieur fois, la veille de Noël a été la première.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de continuer de parler,pour la simple raison qu'elle vu un hibou,a la fenêtre de la chambre.

Elle voulu ce précipité mais Géraldine le fit avant elle.

"Oh non! c'est une moldu, elle ne comprendra pas pourquoi un hibou m'apporte du courier!"

C'est pour moi!

Quoi?

Oh oui, j'ai oublier de te le dire mais je ne suis pas comme toi, j'ai quelques pouvoir magique

De quoi?

Oui je suis une sorcière!

Non, c'est pas vrai!

Ba si

Moi aussi!

Les deux jeunes filles étaient très heureuse d'être toutes deux des sorcières.

Tu va dans quelle école l'année prochaine?

Je vais dans l'institut Hechizar, pour les sorcieres et sorciers de 2nd niveau autrement dit apres le collège quoi!

Moi aussi je vais la bas, et mes amis aussi, je pourait te les présenter!

En parlant des ses amis, Hermione eut une penser pour Harry, ce qui lui retira le sourir des lèvres.

Ba Hermione, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?

Oh rien, je pense juste a un des mes amis qui est mort l'année dernière au moi je Juin

Oh, comme Harry Potter, tu sais le gars qui disait s'être battu contre Voldemort,moi j'lai jamais cru mais je suis désolé pour ton ami, et si tu veux en parler,je suis là!

Ok merci.

Hermione ne voulu pas lui dire que justement l'amis dont elle parlait était Harry Potter, car elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec sa nouvelle amie.

Bon on dort?

Hermione et Géraldine allèrent se coucher

Le lendemain, Hermione savait que Draco allait venir la voir aujourd'hui.Elle se leva en 4ème vitesse et alla se laver et s'habiller puis se rendit à la cantine de l'hospital.

Vers 10heure Hermione vu arriver Draco qui n'était pas seul, il était avec Ron et Ginny.

Hermione sauta au cou de Ginny,puis de Ron et enfin de Draco,elle leurs présenta Géraldine et ils fient connaisances avec.

Ils discutèrent:

Tu sais Hermione on a été obliger de partir sans le dire a papa, sinon tu le connait il aurait voulu venir te voir juste pour voir toute ces choses moldus.

Hermione ria.

Oh oui je m'en doute, et sinon, Fred,George,Bill,Charlie et vos parents vont bien j'espère?

Oh oui t'inquiète pas ils vont très bien d'ailleurs, ils te passent tous les bonjour et d'ailleur Fred m'a dit de te dire de ne pas l'oublier

Hermione commença a rire mais s'arreta tout de suite voyant que tous la regardait avec un air interrogateur.

ça veut dire?

Oh rien c'était juste un parit qu'il a gagner et voila j'ai un gage

C'est quoi le gage?

Ba je peut pas encore le dire.

Aller!!!! insista Ron

Non, je ne peut pas!

Si tu ne le dit et bien nous.....nous.....on viendra plus te voir!

M'en fous il me reste encore 1 semaine et c'est fini j'ai deja reprit 7 kilos

Mais dit!

Bon ok, je doit ....euh..... je doit juste ranger sa chambre la prochaine fois que je viendrais au Terrier.

QUOI??

Il va voir quant je vais le dire a Maman, il a pas a faire ce genre de gage, pourquoi tu rangerais sa chambre? c'est inadmisible!

Ouai c'est vrai c'est pas juqte comme gage! dit Draco.

Ginny, elle regarda Hermione avec un regard amuser, elle savait très bien que le gage d'Hermione n'était pas de ranger une chambre, connaisant son frère, elle imaginait un pari pire que ça.

Mais c'était quoi comme pari?

Et bien il y a quelques temps déjà qu'il a été lancer ce pari en fait c'est pas vraiment un pari il m'avait juste parier que j'aurais plus de 10 ASPICS et ba il a gagner, moi je pensait en avoir moins!

Mais c'est sur qu'il allait gagner! Bon vous en avez eu combien d'ASPICS?

Moi j'en ai eu 11

Ba moi, j'en ai forcément eu moins qu'Hermione mais j'en ai eu 9 et toi ?

Ron eu le bouts des oreilles qui avaient virées au rouge vif

J'en ai eu 9 aussi!

RON! MAIS C'EST GENIAL!!!!

Hermione lui sauta au cou, tellement elle était heureuse pour lui.

* * *

**Bon et bien j'espère que sa vous a plus?? laissez moi des reviews PLEASE!!!!**

**Je vous laisse.**

**A bientôt.**

**Lolilol**


	10. Le pari

**Chap 10: Le Pari**

La semaine passa très vite, et Hermione partait alors que Géraldine devait encore rester une semaine, une longue semaine sans Hermione, sa nouvelle et seule amie depuis le décès de son père.

Ron,Ginny,Draco et Narcissa étaient venu ce mardi matin chercher Hermione.

-Bon Hermione, tu n'as rien oublier, parce qu'on ne reviendra plus ici!

-Non c'est bon j'ai tout prit Narcissa.

Géraldine s'approcha d'Hermione, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.Hermione la prit dans ses bras.

-Aller ma chérie, tu n'as qu'une semaine à faire ici et après ba j't'invite chez moi comme prévu.

-Hermione tu est vraiment très belle!

-Merci toi aussi tu est magnifique, n'en doute jamais.

Hermione embrassa une dernière fois Géraldine:

-Aller, j'y vais moi, a la semaine prochaine ma puce, et t'inquiète pas, tu viendra chez moi sans problème.

Hermione avait prit 13 Kilos depuis le début de son hospitalisation. Ils partirent et retournèrent au Manoir, où Ginny et Ron passèrent la journée puis la nuit, le lendemain Hermione et Draco allaient passer quelques jours au Terrier.

Dans l'apres midi la sonnette retentit, Narcissa alla ouvrir puis revint avec la mère d'Hermione qui était en pleine crise de nerfs, lorsque celle-ci vu Hermione elle s'approcha d'elle, malgré tous les efforts de Narcissa pour la retenir, et lui mit une gifle:

-C'EST DE TA FAUTE SI ALEX MA QUITTER! IL EST PARTIT, T'ES CONTENTE? HEIN?

- Désolé mais j'ai d'autre problème beaucoup plus important que le fait que ma mère ce fasse plaqué par un fils de pute!

En disant ça Hermione s'était lever et commença a avancer vers la porte pour sortir mais sa mère lui mit une deuxième gifle:

-Mais t'es completement folle ma parole!

-T'es ma fille et t'es même pas la pour aider ta mère!

-Et toi t'as été là quant j'ai eu besions de toi? NON

t'était là quant il me frappait? NON PLUS

t'était là quant j'ai du aller au medecin parce ke j'était trop mince? NON

t'était là quant je suis rentrer a l'hostô? TOUJOURS PAS

et t'était là quant j'en suis sortit? HEIN?? NON

LA SEULE PERSONNE QUI MA AIDER DANS TOUT CES MOMENT C'EST NARCISSA ALORS QUE C'ETAIT PAS SON ROLE DE FAIRE TOUS CE QU'ELLE A FAIT POUR MOI !

ET APRES C'EST MOI QUI SUIS PAS LA POUR AIDER MA MERE?

SI TU SAVAIS A QUEL POINTS ELLE ME FAIT PITIER MA MERE, J'TE JURE QUE T'EN MOURAIT SI TU SAVAIS CA!

Sur ces paroles, Hermione quitta la pièce suivit de Ron,Draco et Ginny.Laissant les deux femmes têtes a têtes dans la cuisine.

Arriver dans la chambre d'Hermione, celle-ci vit un hibou a la fenetre et alla chercher la lettre qu'il avait:

_Ma chère belle fille,_

_Dit a ta mère que je ne l'ai jamais aimer, la seule raison pour laquel j'était avec elle,c'est toi!_

_Elle ma tout de suite dit qu'elle avait une fille de 17 ans, et la seule chose que je voulais, c'était te faire du mal comme je l'ai déjà fait a 3 jeune fille avant toi, et je doit t'avouer que je suis content du résultat, j'ai réussit a te faire du mal a toi, je t'ai fait perdre la tête mais j'ai décider de ne pas m'arreter ici, puisque j'ai aprit que tu était UNE SORCIERE! Attend toi a quelques représailles!!!_

_Très sincèrement (oh oui sa tu peut le croir que je suis sincère!)_

_ALEX_

Après avoir lu la lettre Hermione était en larmes,

-Hermione! qu'est ce que c'est? demanda Ron très inquiet

Elle lui tendit la lettre, il la lut puis la passa à Ginny qui la passa à Draco. Tous trois étaient en colère, mais Draco et Ron encore plus.

-Je vais pas lui dire, d'ailleur vous n'en parlez à personne on va tous faire comme si de rien, d'accord?

-Comme tu veux Hermy!

Hermione s'essuya les larmes et alla s'assoir sur son lit pour rire avec ses amis.

Le repas arriva.

**A table:**

Draco- M'man, on mange quoi? j'ai faim!

-Ba sa arrive t'inquiète pas mon cheri! C'est de la tarte flamber.

quelques minutes apres arriva le plat "LA tarte flamber"

Aussitôt que Ron eu sa part dans son assiette il s'empressa de la couper, mais elle était un peu trop dur et la part de tarte vola de l'assiette de Ron aux pied de Narcissa, les oreille de Ron devint rouge écrevisse et Hermione explosa de rire sous les regards tueur de son père.

-Hermione arrete de rire c'est pas marrant, et tu devrai aller ramaser au lieu de rire non?

-Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui là?

-Excuse moi ma chérie, c'est juste que la visite de ta mère ma mit en colère.

-Ouai ba c'est pas moi qui lui ai dit de venir me faire des reproche alors j'y suis pour rien!

-Oui je sais désolé.

-Bon et bien Ron tu n'as plus qu'a reprendre une part de tarte.

Narcissa rigola ainsi que Pierre et Ginny, Hermione elle regarda son père en pensant:

"ba tu devrai aller ramaser au lieu de rire!"

-Hermione ton père c'est excuser alors evite ce genre d'humour s'il te plait

-Quel humour? j'ai rien dit!

-Non mais tu a penser

-Quoi?

Narcissa regarda Hermione avec un regard qui la fit frisonner,elle oublia leur petite accroche très vite.

Déjà le lendemain après midi était arriver, Hermione,Ron,Ginny et Draco étaient devant la cheminée, Mr Weasley devait venir les chercher.

Quelques minutes avaient passer et un bruit sourd résonna dans la cheminée, aussitôt Mr Weasley apparut suivit de Fred et George.

En sortant de la cheminée Fred fit un clin d'oeil a Hermione, celle-ci sentit le rose lui monter aux joues.

Après avoir dit au revoir a Narcissa, les 6 adolescents partirent avec Mr Weasley.

A peine arriver au Terrier, Mme Weasley leurs sauta dessus,elle prit Ron et Ginny dans ses bras puis Draco et Hermione, elle les séra tellement fort qu'ils avaient du mal a respirer.

F- Maman, lache les tu voit pas qu'ils vont étouffer!

-Oh,euh... je suis désolé mes chéris, vous allez bien?

-Oui très bien Molly et vous même?

-Beaucoup mieu depuis que vous êtes là! Aller asseyez vous je vous prérare un sandwich, après ce voyage, vous devez avoir faim!

-Tu sais ma chérie, le voyage n'as duré que 2 minutes alors!

-Mais oui maman, tu t'en fait un peu trop!

-Oui mais merci quant même Molly.

-Oh....et bien tan pi, mais vous êtes bien sur de ne pas avoir faim

-Oui on est sur.

-Bon et bien d'accord.

Mme Weasley partit dans son fauteuil tricoter un pull, elle était un peu vexé.

Hermione suivit Ginny dans sa chambre pour déposer ses affaires, tandit que Draco lui suivit Ron pour les mêmes raisons.

Tous les 4 se rejoingnirent pour discuter lorsque Ron proposa:

-Draco tu veux faire une partie de Quidditch?

-Ouai pourquoi pas!

Ginny Ouai moi aussi je veux jouer!

-Non Ginny, on va faire une partie entre mecs avec Fred et George, on a jamais réussit avec Harry parce que t'était toujours derière nous!

-Ron! c'est bon je croit qu'elle a comprit, aller vien Ginny, il te laissera sans doute jouer plus tard.

Ron et Draco partirent a la recherche de Fred et George pour leur proposer une partie.

Quelques minutes après Ron entra dans la chambre de Ginny comme une furie:

-Bon aller vien jouer Ginny, Fred veux pas jouer, il a soit disant mal a la tête, tu viens le remplacer!

-Et toi Hermione, tu fait quoi? tu vient nous regarder jouer?

-Non, je vais aller rejoindre Fred.

-Ok comme tu veux, a tout a l'heure!

-Ouai bonne partie.

Ron et Ginny partirent dans le jardin faire leur partie de Quidditch comme prévu, Hermione alla voir Fred dans sa chambre.

Elle frappa a la porte et entra.

-Oh Hermione!

-Salut, alors comme ça t'as mal a la tête?

-Non, comme je savais que tu ne jouerais pas au Quidditch et que tu me doit un pari que j'ai gagner, je pensait ke le gage pourait etre fait maintenant!

-Ah! euuuuuuuuh........ t'es vraiment sur de pas vouloir changer de gage?

-Oh que non! aller, soit pas timide, c'est juste un bisou!

-Peut-être mais c'est pas facile d'emballer un mec qui n'est pas ton mec!

-Bon aller, je vais pas te bouffer, tu m'embrasse et après, j'te promet de te laisser tranquille.

-Bon ok.

Tous deux fermirent les yeux,se raprochairent puis leurs lèvres entrirent en contact.

Le baiser n'en finisait plus, les deux prenaient du plaisir et ce pendant quelques minutes, le baiser prit enfin fin:

-Hermione tu veux sortir avec moi?

-Quoi?

-t'as très bien entendu, si tu veux pas c'est pas grave mais dit le moi maintenant!

-Là tu me prend de cour, je sais pas, tu vois j't'aime bien mais je sais pas si j'ai d'autre sentiment à ton égard.

-En gros tu veux me faire comprendre que c'est un amour a sens unique!

- Tu sais je t'adore mais t'es comme un grand frère pour moi, alors laisse moi réfléchir, on en reparle plus tard si tu veux bien?

-Bon ok,je sais pas si ça va te servir de réfléchir mais comme tu veux, tu me fait signe quant tu aura prit ta décision surtout.

Hermione sortit de la chambre de celui-ci, elle était un peu perdu.

Deux jours passa, Hermione venait de prendre sa décision, George,Ron,Ginny et Draco faisaient encore une partie de Quidditch, Hermione alla retrouver Fred qui se trouvait dans la cabane a outil qui se trouvait devant le terrier:

-Fred!

-Quoi?

-J'ai réfléchis!

-Et?

-Ba je veux bien essayer de sortir avec toi, pour voir si sa marche entre nous, après tout pourquoi ça pourait pas marcher? hein?

Hermione et Fred s'embrassère jusqu'a ce qu'ils entendent des raclements de gorge,ils se retournairent pour faire place a Ron et Draco qui venaient ranger les balais qu'ils avaient utilisés pour leur match.

Ron avait le bouts des oreilles rouge tandit que Draco avait l'air blesser et en colère.

Ceux-ci partirent comme des fusées.

Hermione et Fred firent comme si de rien et continèrent a s'embrasser.

Le soir a table, aucun des deux garçons ne parlèrent a Hermione et Fred, Ginny elle ne faisait que de les regarder du coin de l'oeil pendant tous le repas et Gorge lui n'arretait pas de donner des coups de coudes a Fred et de lui faire des sourirs.

Après le dinner,Hermione monta dans la chambre de Ginny,un hibou l'attendait:

_Hermione,_

_Je voulais te remercier pour beaucoup de choses:_

_Tout d'abord grâce a toi j'ai connu des gens géniaux,une famille formidable, je me suis fait de nouveaux amis car j'en avait pas beaucoup avant,d'ailleur la seule amie que javais avant,je te la présenterais bientôt, mais surtout j'ai connu l'amour, c'est peut-être difficile pour toi de me croire après ce qui c'est passer entre nous mais je t'aime encore et te voir embrasser Fred ma beaucoup toucher et fait mal._

_Je t'écrit juste cette lettre pour te dire a quel points je suis désolé pour toute la soufrance que je t'ai fait endurer et pour te dire a quel point je suis fou de toi meme si je ne fait pas souvent voir mes sentiments,sache que je t'aime._

_Draco._

Hermione pleurait, pourquoi lui disait-il maintenant? ne pouvait-il pas le faire avant? Cela l'aurait peut-être empecher de faire une bétise en acceptant de sortir avec Fred,car elle sortait avec pour lui faire plaisir mais elle n'éprouvait pas de réels sentiments pour lui,si ce n'est qu'un sentiment fraternel.

Elle se mit en pyjama et se glissa dans son lit,la nuit lui porterais conseil, elle s'endormit.

Le lendemain,Hermione avait prit une deuxième décision, elle allait dire a Fred qu'elle s'était tromper et qu'entre eux deux, la relation amoureuse serait impossible, mieux valais qu'elle lui dise maintenat, pour essayer de lui faire le moins de mal possible.

-Fred?

-Oui

-Il faut qu'on parle! maintenant!

"Le il faut qu'on parle c'est maivais signe" pensa t-il.

Hermione et Fredse mirent a l'écart pour parler tranquilement.

-Ecoute je vais y aller Franco!

-Franquoi?

-Franco, une expression moldu, je vais pas tourner autour du pot Fred, je croi qu'on a fait une erreur en sortant ensemble car le seule sentiment que j'éprouve a ton égard, c'est de la fraternité je suis désolé.

-Pas autant que moi!

Fred partit en laissant Hermione en plan.

La semaine était passer très vite, Fred faisait la tête a Hermione, celle-ci pensait qu'il finira bien par s'arreter un jour, Draco lui essayer de se préocuper d'avantage d'Hermione mais elle fit bien attention de garder ses distances avec lui, elle ne voulait pas retomber dans ses bras.

Le matin du départ était là:

Bon et bien au revoir mes chéris! dit Mme Weasley les larmes aux yeux tout en les serant dans ses bras.

Revenez quant vous voulez, vous serez toujours acceuilli !

Hermione et Draco accompagner de Mr Weasley prirent la voie des cheminées, l'image tournait et tournait sans s'arreter pendant une miutes qui leur parut une éternité, ils étaient enfin arriver, et Mr Weasley après avoir saluer Narcissa rentra au Terrier.


	11. Découverte

**Bonjour! Je vous poste le chapitre 11 en espérant qu'il vous plaise.**

* * *

**Chap 11: Découverte**

Quelques semaines étaient passés,Hermione avait invité Géraldine chez elle pendant une semaine comme prévus,et elles ne s'étaient pas revus depuis mais s'écrivaient régulièrement, il restait une semaine de vacances avant la rentrée.

Un matin d'un dimanche,Hermione se réveilla chez sa mère, elle avait passer la semaine chez elle car leurs relations s'étaient amélioré,aucune nouvelles d'Alex depuis la lettre,elle se leva, quelques minutes après, elle reçut un hibou:

_Hermione,_

_Coucou,c'est Draco,ça va bien?moi ça peut aller, tu ne pourais pas venir cet après midi a lai maison plutôt que ce soir?_

_j'aimerais beaucoup que tu vienne parce que c'est long une semaine sans toi! Et puis il faut aussi que je te présente quelqu'un d'important dans ma vie._

_Bon et bien si tu peut venir avant envoi moi un hibou, je viendrai te chercher sinon a ce soir ma belle._

_Draco_

Hermione était très touche par cette lettre, elle prit un parchemin et répondit:

_Draco,_

_Ta lettre me fait plaisir, oui je peut venir cet après midi, ma mère va pas creuver parce que je vait partir quelques heures avant._

_Je suis très présser de rencontrer cette personne de si importante dans ta vie._

_Bon et bien tu vien me chercher, a tout a l'heure._

_Hermione._

Elle envoya la lettre aussitôt.

Deux heure après, quelqu'un frappa a la porte d'entrer, Hermione alla ouvrir:

-CHO?

-Bonjour Hermione répondit Draco, comme tu la vu la personne que je doit te présenter c'est Cho, c'est une amie d'enfance

-d'enfance?

-Oui pourquoi ça te dérange?

-Tu ne m'en a jamais parler!

-Oui j'avais peur de ta réaction

-Ba voila tu la voit ma réaction

Cho- heum,heum.....

-Oh toi la ferme!

-Hermione!

-Quoi?

-C'est mon amie d'enfance et je l'adore alors j'ai pas envi de faire encore un choix difficile, tu m'as déjà fait le coup avec Ashley, mais je ne peut pas faire un choix entre mes deux meilleures amies.

-QUOI? je t'ai fait le coup avec Ashley? Mais j'tai rien demander moi!

-Bon et bien si tu es si agréable, je croi qu'on va rentrer nous, salut!

Sur ce Cho et Draco repartir,laissant Hermione en colère.

Le soir venu,Hermione arriva au Manoir.

Elle dit bonjour à son père:

-où est Narcissa?

-a l'étage

-Ok je vais aller lui dire bonjour

Hermione monta, Narcissa était dans le couloir:

-Ah ma chérie, tu est de retour, ça va?

-Oui et toi?

-Très bien, tu a vu Draco aujourd'hui?

-Oui il est venu chez ma mère ce matin mais je doit aller lui parler.

-Draco!

Draco sortit de la chambre d'Hermione, il n'était pas seul.

Narcissa redescendit.

-T'es encore là toi?

-Oui et toi qu'est ce que tu fait là?

-Ba moi j'habite ici, alors c'est normal que je rentre chez moi non? et qu'est-ce que vous foutiez dans MA chambre?

-On a fait le lit de Cho, elle dort dans ta chambre!

-Quoi?

-Ouai ma mère à préféré la mettre dans ta chambre, comme c'est une chambre plutôt féminine, mais t'inquiètes, elle dort pas terre!

-Encore heureux qu'elle dort par terre, m'anquerais plus qu'elle prenne mon lit maintenant.

-Je reste jusqu'a la fin des vacances comme on va dans la même école cette année donc je partirais avec vous, ce qui fait qu'on dormira dans la même chambre une longue semaine!

-Oh putin! murmura Hermione.

3 jours étaient passés, un soir, Hermione et Cho se couchèrent.

Quelques minutes après, Hermione sentit quelque chose lui toucher la cuisse, elle alluma la lumière en 4ème vitesse.

-CHO? QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIT?

Hermione je suis désolé, il faut que je te dise un truc.

-Quoi?

-C'est pas facile a dire tu sais, bien voilà en fait je suis lesbienne, et je doit te dire que j'ai un peu flacher sur toi Hermy!

-Déjà ne m'appel pas Hermy,je deteste ça et ensuite moi je suis hétéro a 100 ! alors je ne sortirait JAMAIS avec toi, maintenant va te coucher dans TON lit et ne me touche PLUS JAMAIS!

Le lendemain matin,lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla,Cho n'était plus dans son lit.

A peine ouvrit elle la porte que Draco lui sauta dessus, ils entrèrent dans la chambre de celle-ci, il fermit la porte en la claquant d'une colère qu'elle ne lui connaisait pas.

-Qu'est ce qui ta prit de lui parler comme ça?

-Comment?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle!

-Ah parce que madame a été voir Monsieur pour qu'il la défende? Pitoyable!

-Pourquoi tu as été si méchante avec elle?

-Excuse moi mais tu m'a pas prévenu, j'était perdu quant elle ma dit ça, de sa part je pouvait m'attendre a tout mais pas ça!

-T'as un problème avec les lesbienne?

-Ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit OK?! Je n'ai rien contre ces gens là, c'est contre Cho que j'ai avoir!

-Mais pourquoi?

-A cause de tous ce qu'elle a fait a Harry

-J'ai fait un effort pour Ron!

-Oui mais c'est pas pareil!

-Ah oui et en quoi c'est différent?

-Et bien Ron n'as jamais fait de mal a ta MEILLEURE amie, et ensuite elle ,elle n'es pas morte sans avoir été heureuse au moins une fois dans sa vie!

-Ok, je reconnait que c'est différent mais ne fait pas d'histoire s'il te plait, je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas choisir entre mes deux meilleures amies!

Sur ces paroles, Draco quitta la pièce,Hermione se murmura a elle même:

"Mais je veux pas être une de tes meilleure amie, mais je veux être ta petite amie et tu ma dit que tu m'aimais toujours, seulement j'ai peur de souffrir a nouveau, pourquoi c'est aussi difficile?..."

* * *

**Voila j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

**A bientôt**


	12. Un weekend de rèves

**Chap 12: Un week-end de rève**

-Hermione,Draco, descendez!

Aucuns ne se fient prier,ils descendirent dans la cuisine,où se tenait Pierre et Narcissa.

Hermy-Oui?

-Ton père et moi allons passer ce dernièr week-end de vacances chez des amis qui habi te à 2 heures d'ici, et on voulait vous laisser le manoir a vous deux mais on c'est rapeler que Draco passait ce week-end chez son père avec Cho, donc il ne reste plus que toi!

-Ah ok donc je reste toute seule ici pour le week end?

-Non, ça me fait un peu peur de te laisser ici toute seule, donc toi aussi tu vas aller chez Lucius avec Cho et Dray!

-Quoi? non,je vais chez ma mère dans ce cas là!

-Ba en fait elle nous a dit qu'elle pouvait pas te prendre ce week-end!

-Et pourquoi?

-Ba elle ne nous l'as pas dit donc Lucius vien tout a l'heure vous chercher, il ne sais pas encore que tu va toi aussi chez lui mais il sera d'accord donc ya pas de problème.

Hermione avait pâli d'un coup :

-Non j'irais pas chez lui!

-Hermione il a changer! et de toute façon on ne te demande pas ton avi tu doit y aller point finale!

Hermionne murmura pour elle même:"Oui malheureusement"

Elle monta dans sa chambre les larmes aux yeux, après tout ce qui c'était passer dans sa vie a cause de CET homme, elle avait peur de lui mais elle ne lui ferai absolument pas voir, il serai trop heureux de la situation.

16 heure arriva et Lucius n'était toujours pas venu les chercher, Hermione était seule dans sa chambre, elle se murmura:

"Bon il est pas venu, vu l'heure il a dû poser un lapin, il viendra pas nous chercher!" Hermione était tout a cou rassurer, mais elle avait parler trop vite, et ça elle le comprit lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnette du Manoir retentir.

Quelques minutes passèrent,quelqu'un frappa a la porte de la chambre d'Hermione, celle-ci ouvrit la porte, laissant place a Cho:

-Lucius veut bien que tu vienne, prépare tes affaires,on part dans 5 minutes!

-Tu prend trop la confiance avec moi, je suis pas ton amie ni ta PETITE AMIE, alors tu me parle sur un autre ton, rapel toi que t'es chez moi ici!

-Non je suis pas chez TOI mais chez Dray!

-Oui ba c'est par la même occas chez moi maintenant, faudra t-il faire chérie!

Sur ce Cho partit furieuse contre Hermione.

Hermione prépara ses affaires et descendit, elle s'attendait à passer le pire week-end de toute sa vie.

Arriver dans la cuisine,Lucius posa son regard sur elle,

-Granger quel plaisir!

-Mr Malfoy, j'en aurais pas dit autant!

-Hermione? puis-je te parler un instant?

-Naturellement!

Narcissa prit Hermione a part et lui dit:

-Ma chérie,ne lui parle pas ainsi, je sais que je t'ai dit qu'il avait changer, et c'es vrai, mais si tu le provoque, il peut aussi rester méchant, alors ne le provoque pas, ça serait bien mieu pour nous tous, d'accord?

-Je veux bien essayer de faire un efforts mais lui aussi il doit en faire, parce que je suis pas sa fille, ni sa femme de ménage, donc il a pas a me parler comme il la fait tout a l'heure.

-Bon et bien j'essayerais de lui en toucher un mot tout à l'heure.

-Très bien

Les deux femmes retournèrent dans la cuisine où l'attendait Pierre,Draco,Cho et Lucius:

-Bon on y va, j'ai pas que ça a faire!

Lucius embrassa Narcissa sur la joue puis sortit sans attendre les adolecents qui allaient chez lui.

Les 3 ados dirent au revoir a Narcissa et Pierre puis sortirent du Manoir, Draco et Cho couraient derière Lucius,quant a Hermione, celle-ci ne se dépêchait pas,elle prenait son temps, pourquoi devrait-elle se présser, alors qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller?

Lucius,Draco et Chang étaient installés dans le taxi, Hermione elle était toujours dehors, elle marchait lentement.

Lucius:- Granger grouilles toi!

Hermione avança sans broncher,elle monta dans le taxi,celui-ci demanra.

Lorsqu'Hermione monta,Lucius essaya de s'en éloigné le plus possible,celle-ci le vit et dit:

-Vous inquietez pas,un sang-de-bourbe ne peut pa tuer un sang pure par un simple toucher, même s'il en a très envi depuis longtemps!

-Ne me parle pas ainsi sang-de-bourbe!

Lucius lança son regard gris acier sur Hermione, celle-ci avait l'impression qu'un poignard était entrer dans son ventre,et ce par un simple regard acier!

Son week-end se promettait d'être très interessant et divertisant.

Quelques minutes après, ils arrivèrent devant une immense maison,sans doute celle de Lucius.

-Mr Malfoy,ne trouvez vous pas que cette maison est un peu trop grande pour vous?

-La ferme Granger,que vous êtes bavard vous autres!

Draco s'approcha d'Hermione et lui murmura:

-C'est pas ici qu'il habite, c'est au bout de la rue, un mini manoir mais beaucoup plus petit que cette maison.

-Oh! fut la seule réponce prononcer par Hermione

Ils avancèrent jusqu'au bout de la rue, et arrivèrent devant le mini manoir,Hermione le trouvait magnifique, v'était une grande bâtisse blanche,un portail d'entrer,derière celui-ci était posé 2 petite fontaines,des fleures étaient disposé un peu partout,dont plusieur qui formaient une allée jusqu'a la porte d'entrée.

Une fois arriver a l'interieur,Lucius dit:

-Draco, t'as ta chambre, Chang tu dormira dans la chambre d'amie à côté de celle de Draco et toi Granger tu dormira,aux cachots! Il lacha un rire démoniaque

-Quoi?

-Tu y a cru! Vraiment digne de ta race! Tu dormira dans le salon par terre Granger,et la c'est pas une blague!

Hermione avait fait un grimace de dégout, comment pouvait on faire une blague aussi pourie que ça?? elle fini par dire:

-Ai-je le choix?

-Non!

-Père,Hermione peut peut-être dormir dans ma chambre,et moi je dormirai dans le salon?

-Non Draco, TU dort dans ton lit et Granger dans le salon point final.

Maintenant laisser moi tranquille,je vais dans mon bureau,j'ai quelques choses a faire pour le ministère.

Lucius se retira dans une pièce,laissant Draco,Cho et Hermione.

-Dray? c'est ou la chambre d'ami?

-Vien je t'y emmene!

-Moi je vais pas te demander ou est le salon, on y est,j'aurais peut être du emmener la niche de mon chien qui est chez ma mère non?

-Hermione, je suis désolé que mon père soit comme ça avec toi mais t'inquiète pas ça va se calmer.

-Ouai c'est ça!

Hermione avait la rage,elle savais Lucius méchant et sadique mais pas si pourit que ça pour la faire dormir par terre comme un chien, une moin que rien,parce que même les chiens avaient plus de respects que ça.

Draco emmena Cho dans la chambre d'amis.

La soirée était passer assez vite, le dîner était toujours d'une humeur froide entre Lucius et Hermione,mais ils ne s'étaient pas disputer de la soirée.

Draco,Lucius et Cho montèrent se coucher, quant a Hermione elle avait mit deux couvertures par terre pour dormir,elle n'avait même pas de matelas, elle mit 20 minutes pour s'endormir tellement elle était fatiguer.

Une heure après s'être coucher,Hermione fut par réveiller par quelqu'un,un eu un petit sursaut:

-Hermione,chuuuuuuuuuut,c'est moi Draco!

-Tu ma fait peur!

-Viens en silence s'il te plait!

-On va ou?

-Tu croi pas que je vais te laisser dormir par terre comme ça non? tu va venir dormir dans ma chambre.

-Merci

Les deux montèrent dans la chambre de Draco:

-Tu n'as qu'a dormir dans mon lit,moi je vais dormir dans le fauteil là!

Il montra le fauteil qui se trouvait a côté du lit

_-Non, c'est moi qui vait y dormir_

_-Mymy,je t'ai pas réveiller de dormir par terre pour venir dans un fauteil!_

_-Bon ton lit est grand on a cas dormir tous les deux dedans non? Chaqu'un de son côté evidement et voila ce serai mieux!_

_-Ouai t'as raison,euh.....ouai chaqu'un de son côté._

_Hermione et Draco se couchèrent tous les deux d'un côté chacun,Draco n'arrivait pas a dormir,il bougea dans tout les sens et sans le savoir,au fur et a mesure qu'il bougait, il s'avançait d'Hermione._

_Il s'en rendit enfin conte,Hermione qui ne dormait pas non plus a cause de Draco,se senti mal a l'aise lorsqu'elle senti les mains de Draco lui séré la taille,elle se tourna pour faire face a Draco, meme s'ils ne se voyaient pas parce qu'il faisait noir,ils sentirent le souffle de chaqu'un,ils s'avancèrent le visage de plus en plus près, leur souffles était de plus en plus chaud et leur lèvres entrèrent en contacts, le baiser était timide au debut, et au fils des seconde, il devint de plus en plus gourmand, ils s'embrassaient avec envi comme si leur vie en dépendait, ce n'est qu'après au moins deux minutes qu'ils césèrent de s'embrasser:_

_-Hermione je................ je................_

_-Tu?_

_-Je.........._

_Il l'a réembrassa._

_-Je t'..........._

_-Quoi?_

_J-'arrive pas a le dire, c'est dure, je t'...... je t'ai........... JE T'AIME!!_

_Il l'avait dit avec une voie qui resemblais a un petit hurlement de joie, il avait réussit a le lui dire, enfin._

_Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils étaient enfin heureux, et allaient profiter de leur bonheur qu'ils avaient tant mérité._

Hermione se **réveilla** en sursaut,elle état bien dans le lit de Draco mais celui-ci était dans le fauteil et dormait,elle comprit que la baiser échangé avec Draco et son "Je t'aime" n'avait été que son rêve de la nuit,rien de tous ça n'était réellement arriver, quant elle était arriver dans la chambre de Draco la veille,il lui avait dit qu'elle dormirait dans son lit et lui par terre,c'est exactement ce qui s'était passé,ensuite Hermione s'était endormit et avait fait ce rêve qui lui avait parut si réel et merveilleux qu'en se réveillant ce matin, elle s'était demander pourquoi elle n'était plus dans les bras de Draco.

Hermione fixa le vide pendant quelques minutes,elle était triste,mais n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus lontemps car la porte de la chambre de Draco s'ouvrit laissant place a Lucius:

-Granger! Qu'est ce que tu fout dans le lit de mon fils? Draco debout et en vitesse,je vous veux habiller et dans le salon dans 10 minutes!

Draco s'était réveillé en sursaut à cause des hurlements de son père.

Il regarda Hermione bizarement, il rougit légèrement,quelques chose avait l'air de le gêner. Il reprit ses esprits:

-Utilise ma salle de bain, moi je vais utiliser celle de la troixième chambre d'amis!

-Ah parce qu'il y avait une TROIXIEME chambre d'amis?

-euh........oui

-Alors pourquoi je devait dormir dans le salon?

-Ba c'est mon père, faut pas chercher,bon je vais m'habiller,fait en autant!

Draco prit quelques affaires puis sortit de la pièce, Hermione elle aussi alla dans la salle de bain se préparer.

15 minutes apres,Hermione était prête et descendit au salon:

-Granger t'es en retard!

-je sais!

En effet Draco et Cho étaient déjà là quant Hermione était arriver.

Bon je vous ai fait venir là pour vous dire qu'aujourd'hui tous les anciens mangemort viennent passer la journée ici donc je vous prévien, pas le moindre écart de votre part surtout toi Granger, s'ils savent qu'une sang de bourbe est chez moi tu le regrettera.

-Mais il le savent pas déjà que je suis une sang impure? Après ce qu'il s'est passée ya 2 ans quant même!

-Granger ils sen souviennet plus et puis pour ce que tu as fait ya 2 ans c pas un évènement a retenir, au fait tu va avoir une bonne surprise aujourd'hui! Lucius lacha un rire démoniaque qui glacait le sang d'Hermione comme il savait si bien les faire.

Une heure après,les anciens mangemorts commancaient a arriver,et ce pendant deux heures,la sonette retentit,Hermione qui passait par le hall d'entre,vit une silhouette entrer dans le salon,cette silhouette elle la reconnaitrait parmit des centaines d'autres mais c'était impossible car cette personne était morte,et donc ne pouvait pas etre la aujourd'hui, mais il fallait qu'elle vérifie pour ne pas se faire de fausses joie,elle entra donc dans le salon,et vit un jeune homme avec les cheveux noir,et ébouriffés,il était assez grand et carré,c'était Harry, Harry Potter.

Hermione était sous le choc,et ne bougea pas pendant quelques minutes, puis elle s'avança d'Harry:

-Harry! c'est bien toi?

-Oui et vous êtes?

-Comment sa qui je suis? ba c'est moi Hermione t'a pas oublier quant même!?

-On se connait?

-Mais biensur qu'on se connait! Oh Harry!

Hermione laissa quelques larmes couler

-Désolé mais je n'ai pas le moindres souvenir de vous alors excuse moi ma belle mais fout moi la paix!

Harry partit avec quelques mangemorts.Hermione avait été heureuse quelques instand puis était redevenu malheureuse en moins de temps qu'il ne falais pour dire Quidditch.

Elle sortit du salon et partit a la recherche de Draco,elle le trouva dans une pièce seul avec Cho et Pansy,depuis qu'Hermione était amie avec Draco,ses relations avec Pansy s'était enormement amélioré, c'était désormais une des seule filles avec qui elle pouvait parler pleinement de sa vie sans être juger,comme quoi même un serpentard cache au plus profont de lui une personne aimable.

-Salut Pansy ca va?

-Oui et toi?

-Non pas vraiment,même pas du tout

Cho partit chercher a boire dans le salon.

-Pourquoi?

-Harry n'est pas mort!

-Quoi mais n'importe quoi!

-Non c'est vrai il est dans le salon!

-Ba c'est quoi le problème?

-Ba il se souvient de personne!

-Mais quesque tu racontes Hermione? c'est n'importe quoi!

-Ba va voir dans le salon si tu me croi pas!

Hermione était en pleurs jusqu'a ce que Cho revienne:

-Ya Harry dans le salon!

-Alors tu voit bien Draco que je dit pas des conneries va voir!

-Mais c'est quoi cette histoire?

Draco et Pansy allèrent dans le salon voir Harry puis ils revienrent quelques minutes après:

-Vous avez raison il est là! mais il était bien mort non?

-Oui c'est ce que tous le monde pensait,et ba je vais écrire a Dumbledore, il peut peut être nous donner des informations!

-Ouai ta raison!

Hermione monta dans la chambre de Draco,elle prit un parchemin et de l'encre poser sur le bureau et écrivit:

_**Professeur Dumbledore,**_

_**Je suis actuellement chez Lucius Malfoy avec Draco,et il y a une réunnion des anciens mangemorts ET il ya une personne sensée être morte: Harry Potter.**_

_**Nous avons besoin de votre aide au plus vite car il ne se rapel de rien et après tous,nous non plus ne savons pas ce qui c'est passé car nous le pensions tous mort.**_

_**Aidez nous**_

_**Hermione**_

Elle prit la chouette de Draco pour envoyé la lettre.

Quelques minutes passèrent et Hermione était toujours dans la chambre de Draco,elle attendait la réponce de Dumbledore,quant soudain,elle entendit des bruits bizarres venant du rez-de-chausée,elle descendit en 4ème vitesse,Dumbledore et quelques Aurors étaient là, ils expulsaient les anciens mangemorts,tous sauf Rogue qui tenait Harry pour ne pas que celui-ci s'échape.

Une fois tous les anciens mangemorts partient,sauf Lucius qui avait subit un stupefix,Dumbledore invita Draco,Pansy,Cho,Hermione et Harry a s'assoir,ce que tous firent.

Harry était quelques peut devenu sauvage,il regardait Hermione comme s'il regardait quelque chose de répugnant.

Draco-Arrete de la regarder comme ça Potter!

-Je regarde les sang-de-bourbe comme il m'entent,d'abord on se connait toi et moi?

-Potter,Malfoy! Calmez vous

-Professeur expliquez nous ce qui ce passe!

Hermione,Hermione! Je vous expliquerait l'histoire d'Harry lorsque la famille Weasley sera arriver,ce qui ne devrait pas tarder. En effet,Dumbledore avait raison,5 seconde après, Fred,George et Ron arrivèrent en transplanant quant a Molly,Arthur et Ginny,eux arrivèrent grâce a un portoloin.

-Ron tu sais transplaner!?

-Ba oui pourquoi vous non?

-Non,on a pas encore reçut notre convoquation pour passer l'examen

-Ah! Sinon sa v.. HARRY! MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIT LA? demanda Ron exiter et plein de joie!

-OH HARRY CHERI!! Molly s'approcha d'Harry et commença a le serrer dans ses bras, mais celui-ci la poussa brutalement.

-Il ne se souvient pas! Dit Hermione.

-En effet,j'ai beaucoup de choses a vous raconter a tous alors asseyez vous.

La famille Weasley s'executa sauf Mr Weasley qui se mit a coté de Dumbledore et des Aurores.

Lorsque Harry a combattu Voldemort, il a été transferé a Ste Mangouste,dans un état critique, vous souvenez vous?

Tous firent oui de la tête.

Et quelques heure après,un medecin nous a dit qu'il était mort,et nous avons été le voir une dernière fois,c'est vrai qu'il était blanc et froid comme un mort,mais la était toute notre erreur en pensant qu'il l'était parce que quant nous somme tous rentrer a Poudlard,le medecin en question,qui était un Mangemort,lui a donner une potion qui l'a remit au plus haut de sa forme en seulement 3 heures,et ça je l'es su 3 mois après et j'ai préféré vous laisser croir qu'il était mort pour eviter de vous faire souffrir d'avantage en vous disant qu'il ne se souvenait plus de rien, et qu'il était devenu méchant et que ses buts étaient les mêmes qu'avait Voldemort.

-QUOI? et vous nous avez rien dit?

-Oui c'est vrai vous saviez la vérité et vous nous avez laissez pleurer!?Et comment sa ses buts sont ceux qu'avaient Voldemort?

-Oui,si nous laissons Harry comme il l'es aujourd'hui,il deviendra le futur Voldemort,il a deja des embition et aujourd'hui son rêve est d'être comme Voldemort alors nous devons l'aider.

-MAIS VOUS AURIEZ PU VOUS LE DIRE AVANT!

-Mais c'était pour votre bien ne l'oublier pas!

-ET BIEN J'ESPERE AU MOINS QUE VOUS SAVEZ COMMENT FAIRE POUR LUI FAIRE RETROUVER LA MEMOIRE! POUR NOTRE BIEN NATURELLEMENT!

-Il est vrai que j'ai la solution mais je ne vous promet pas que cela marche, ce sera très difficile,et il faudrat être très patient,Rôme ne s'est pas construit en un jour.

-C'est a dire?

-Et bien il n'y a q'une seule personne sur cette planete qui puisse sauver Harry.

-Qu'il est-ce?

-Neville Londubat

-Pourquoi lui?

-Parce que c'est le deuxième enfant de la prophésie.

-Oh lala mais tout le monde sais qu'il est NUL en potion!!

-Oui justement c'est pour cela que je vous dit que sa prendra du temps pour que Harry revienne dans son état normal

-Mais combien de temps?

-Juste le temps que Mr Rogue apprenne a Neville a réalisé cette potion sans erreurs!

Rogue-Professeur je n'est pas très bien comprit! que voulez vous au juste?

-Vous avez très bien entendu Severus et vous le ferez évidement car sinon Harry n'est pas prêt de revenir a lui

-S'il vous plait Severus! Demanda Molly

-Bon et bien j'ai pas le choix mais je vous prévien que ce débile de Londubat n'est pas prêt de la préparé convenablement du jour au lendemain!

-Nous serons patient

-Mais professeur Dumbledore supposons que Londubat ne veuille pas travailler avec Mr Rogue que ce passera t-il?demanda Draco

-Oh il acceptera croyez moi Mr Malfoy!

-Oui mais supposons uniquement

-et bien Harry restera comme il est aujourd'hui,ne se rapelera de rien et deviendra le futur Voldemort.

-Oh! cria Hermione frustré par cette idée.

-Bon je pense que nous devrions tous aller dans l'ancienne maison des Black vous serez en sécurité la bas et demain,j'écrirai a vos parents.

Une demi heure après tous étaient au 12 Square Grimmaurd.

-Les enfants,montez les affaires dans les chambres du haut,je vais préparer un dîner.

Tous montèrent dans les chambres déposé leurs affaires,Harry qui ne comprenait rien de ce qui lui arrivait voulait répondre a Mrs Weasley en lui disant qu'il n'avait a reçevoir d'ordre de personne et encore moins d'une sorcière qui a trahit sa race de "sang pur" ,mais cette femme dégagait le respect,alors il fit comme tous les autres,il monta dans la chambre ou Ron était entrer. Il se dirigea vers un lit mais Ron sauta sur le lit avant qu'Harry n'est pu y deposé ses affaires:

-Oh la serpillière dégage!

-T'est pas chez toi ici,alors c'est pas a toi de commander alors tu te la ferme!

-Tu me manque de respect?

Ron était a présent debout devant Harry,il lui tiendrait tête il l'avait décider.

Draco qui était a côté les regarda d'un air amuser,lorsqu'Hermione entra dans la chambre suivit de Pansy,elle s'écria:

-Ron! arrete tu sais très bien qu'Harry n'est pas dans son état normal alors laisse tombé,peu importe ce qu'il a pu te dire,il ne se rend pas compte!

Harry avait tourner la tête vers Hermione,il la regardait d'un air dégouter:

-Toi la sang-de-bourbe,ne t'en mèle pas, t'es bien jolie et si tu me laisse m'occuper de la serpillière,je m'occuperait de toi après,tu vera que je peut être gentil quant je veux!

Là s'en était trop pour Draco, il se jetta sur Harry sans réfléchir une seule seconde,ils se rouaient de coup de poings a travers la figure,Ron,Hermione et même Pansy éssayaient de les séparé mais rien a faire,ils étaient trop en colère et donc leur forces étaient au maximum.

En entendant tous ces cris qui venaient d'une chambre de l'étage,Mrs Weasley se dépécha de monter les marche,elle entra dans la chambre et vit Harry et Draco se battre:

-ARRETEZ!

Tous deux céssèrent de se battre.

-VOUS N'AVEZ PAS HONTE DE VOUS BATTRE?

pour toutes réponce Harry cracha à la figure de Mrs Weasley,et cette fois ci c'était a Ron de se jetter sur Harry,Mrs Weasley complétement anéantis par ce qui venait de ce passer s'en alla immédiatement et revint quelques minutes suivit de Dumbledore.

-Les enfants calmez vous! dit il avec un air comme a son habitude,très calme,limite le sourir aux lèvres.

-Sortez tous de la chambre sauf Harry.

Ron,Hermione,Draco et Pansy sortirent,Mrs Weasley soigna Ron et Hermione soigna....Draco (quel suspence!) dans une autre pièce.

Après être soigner ils parlèrent:

-Pourquoi tu as sauter sur Harry?

-Hermione t'as vu comment il t'as parler? J'ai pas supporter qu'il te manque de respect comme ça!

Hermione avait a présent les joues en feu:

-Oui c'est très gentil de ta part mais tu sais très bien qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal!

-Ouai mais c'est pas une raison.

Leur deux visages s'étaient considérablement rapprocher,et ils s'approcahaient de plus en plus jusqu'a ce que leur lèvres entrent en contact,leurs coeur firent des bonds,leur baiser devint de moins en moins timides,ils entrouvèrent tous deux leurs lèvres,..... ils s'emmbrassèrent pendant au moins 5 minutes.

-Je t'aime Hermione!

ses joues étaient a nouveaux en feu:

-Moi aussi je t'aime Draco.

Quelques minutes avaient passer,Cho qui avait fait une sieste dans un chambre a l'autre bout du couloir depuis qu'elle était arriver, vit tous le monde devant la porte de la chambre où étaient enfermer Harry et Dumbledore depuis au moin 10 minutes,elle s'aprocha donc.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici?

-Bien Harry est devenu fou

-Arrete il est pas devenu fou,il a juste pété un cable.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer la conversation que Dumbledore sortit de la chambre:

-Alors? demanda Mrs Weasley

-Bien je lui ai fait boire une potion qui le fera dormir toute la journée,au moins sa le calme,aller on va dinner!

Hermione et Draco déscendirent les marches en se tenant la main,sous les yeux a la fois étonné et heureux de Ron,Ginny et Pansy, Cho quant a elle,elle avait un regard de jalousie, elle avait tout simplement la rage,la rage parce qu'elle était jalouse d'Hermione, n'on pas parce que celle-ci sortait de nouveau avec Draco mais elle ne voulait pas que son meilleur ami la laisse tombé pour une sang-de-bourbe, qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment.


	13. La demande

**Bonjour! Alors ça fait trèèèèèèèèèèèèèès longtemps que j'avait pas mit a jour ma fic meme sil ya pas grand monde qui lit. Bon ba voila c'est fait.**

* * *

**Chap 13:La demande**

Quelques jours étaient passés,Draco et Hermione sortait toujours ensemble,ils étaient a nouveau heureux et ne se quittait plus,Tous avaient fait leur rentrée dans leur nouvel établisement scolaire: l'Institut Hechizar,Géraldine et Hermione étaient dans la même classe et Draco et Ron étaient également tous les deux dans la même classe mais pas avec leurs amies au plus grand desespoir d'Hermione.

Hermione et Géraldine voulaient être professeurs,Hermione de Méthamorphose et Géraldine de Potions,quand a Draco et Ron eux voulaient ouvrir une boutique ensemble,pas une boutique de farces et attrapes comme Freg et George,non eux voulaient ouvrir une boutique de Sucreries,étants tous les deux de grand gamins qui adoraient les sucreries,ce choix n'avait étonné personne mais avait déçut Mrs Weasley.

Cho était finalement partit dans un autre établisement qui lui avait envoyer la réponce de sa demande quelques jours seulement avant la rentrée alors elle avait décider de saisir sa chance et renonça donc a l'institut Hechizar elle alla donc dans le Lycée Franefrise,un des seuls institut qui accueillait les élèves de Quidditch études,c'est a dire les élèves qui voulaient apprendre le Quidditch pour devenir joueur professionnel,(cette classe était l'équivalent des Sport étude chez les moldus)Cho voulait être Attrapeuse professionnelle.

Pansy,elle avait integrée l'école spécialisé du Ministère pour tous les futur aurors, et Harry,lui était toujours dans l'ancienne maison des Blacks,personnes n'avait encore été demander a Neville son aide,mais Dumbledore avait dit qu'il le ferait bientôt.

Hermione,Ron,Dumbledore,Harry et Rogue étaient dans les couloir du nouvel établissement scolaire de Neville,Dumbledore avait contacter le directeur de cette école et avait eu l'autorisation de venir parler a Neville.

Quelques minutes après Dumbledore trouva la salle commune de Neville,qu'il partaigait avec 4 autres élèves,ils entrèrent tous les 5,Neville qui était assis sur un fauteil fit un bond en voyant ses amis et anciens professeurs arriver:

/Bon...bonjour...

/Bonjour Mr Londubat,comment aller vous?

/m..moi...très..bi...bien

/Bonjour Neville!avait dit Ron et Hermione sur la même tonnalité

/HARRY? demanda Neville les yeux écarquillés,celui-ci sauta litéralement sur Harry qui le jetta d'un coup

/Neville,je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins,si nous venons vous voir aujourd'hui c'est pour vous demander votre aide

/Mon...mon aide? demanda Neville visiblement très étonné.

/Oui Mr Lonbubat,VOTRE aide

/Mais...mais pourquoi faire Mr?

/Asseyez vous Neville,sa vaudrais mieu pour vous

:Neville se mit confortablement sur son fauteil,et fit signe au professeur Dumbledore d'en faire de même,Neville posa son regard sur Rogue,il fit une grimace et se demandait bien pourquoi il était là celui-la.

/Mr Lonbubat?

/Oh oui! alors quel est ce service?

/Et bien voyez vous Harry n'est pas mort,et comme vous pouvez le constater,il n'est pas dans son état normal,donc nous aurions besoin de vous,car vous êtes le seul a pouvoir aider Harry en réalisant une potion pour lui

/Pourquoi moi? Je suis nul en potion vous le savez bien!

/Justement c'est ce qui explique la présence de Mr Rogue,il vous aprendra a faire cette potion désiré qui remettra Harry dans son état normal,celui d'autre fois

/Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir,c'est que je suis occupé avec mes études et tout, et puis POURQUOI MOI?

/Bien parce que vous êtes le deuxième enfant de la prophésie

/Le quoi?

Dumbledore raconta toute l'histoire a Neville.

Un silence s'était instaler entre toutes ces personnes:

/Neville s'il te plait nous voudrions retrouver Harry,c'est notre meilleur amis et tu est le seul a pouvoir l'aider. dit Hermione

/Aller mon pote,accepte!

/Mais arretez j'ai pas besoin d'aide moi! Vous parler de je sais pas quoi depuis que je vous connait vous n'arreter pas de dire que j'ai besoin d'aide j'en ai aps besoin alors foutez moi la paix bon sang!

Rogue envoya un sort de silencio sur Harry pour ne plus l'entendre crier

/Alors Mr Londubat,vous avez fait votre choix?

/Oui

/Alors?

/Je vais vous aider!

/Sage décision Mr,Nous viendrons vous chercher chaque week-end pour que vous veniez a Poudlard vous entrainer a faire la potion avec Rogue et une fois que vous l'aurez faite correctement,nous la ferons boire a Harry et tout redeviendra normal!

/D'ac...d'accord

/Et bien merci et a très bientôt.

Hermione et Ron le remercia puis tous les 5 repartirent chacuns chez soi.

Après quelques jours,Neville vint a Poudlard pour sa première leçon avec Rogue. Evidement,celui-ci était très stréssé a l'idée de ce retrouver seul avec son ancien professeur de Potion qui n'avait pas changer depuis son depart de Poudlard,non il était rester anthipatique.

Neville alla dans les cachots humides et froids,il avait tujours aussi peur d'être dans ces couloirs,et soudain, il fit demi-tour et marcha vers la sortit des cachots,ouvrit la porte et se retrouva dans le hall d'entrée du chateau.

Mais il repensa a ses amis,ils avaient besoin de LUI,et sa il en était a la foie fière mais en même temps sa lui faisait peur mais il se devait de les aider après tous ce qu'ils avaient pu faire pour lui.

Il se décida donc finalement a retourner dans les cachots et cette fois ci y rester et aller dans la salle de Rogue et faire sa lecon,ce qu'il fit, il était maintenant poster devant la porte de la salle de Potion.

Il se décida a taper, et une voix dure et sévère lui répondit d'entrer:

/Vous etes en retard Londubat!

/Ou...oui désolé professeur

/Assez discuter,vous me faites déjà perdre assez de temps comme sa! Mettez vous devant votre chaudrons et suivez les instructions écrite au tableau et par pitié NE FAITES PAS TOUT EXPLOSER! s'écria Rogue plus enervé que jamais

/vous êtes supide certes mais faites un effort! dit Rogue avec un sourir des plus mesquin.

Neville ne répondit pas a son professeur,il en avait trop peur pour osez le contredire.

Une heure passa et Neville termina enfin sa potion:

/Euh...professeur Rogue?

/Qu'il a t-il Longdubat? Vous avez tout ratter?

/Euh...non mais j'ai terminer!

Rogue s'avanca de Neville et lui cria dessus:

/J'AVAIT RAISON! C'EST CE QUE JE DISAIT! VOUS AVEZ TOUT RATTER! VOTRE POTION DEVAIT ETRE BLEU PAS VIOLETTE! RECURVITE!

La potion de Neville disparu aussitôt.

Les semaines passèrent et Neville n'avait toujours pa réussit a faire la potion, celle -ci etait passer par toutes les couleurs:Rouge,jaune,verte,indigo,orange,... toute ou presque mais pas bleu.

Un soir Dumbledore convoqua Hermione,Draco,Neville,la famille Weasley dans son bureau pour leur annoncer une décisiont qu'il avait prise.

Tous arrivèrent dans son bureau,Dumbledore les fit entrer et assoire,il avait agrandit la pièce pour cette réunion.

/Bon et bien voila j'ai quelque chose a vous dire,puisque vous savez tous que Neville n'a toujours pas réussit a faire la potion depuis maintenant 6 semaine qu'il y travail,je pense qu'il faudrait mieux laisser tomber,car de toute évidence,Neville ne la réussira pas.

/Mais professeur Dumbledore il faut continuer...pour Harry!

/Dsl miss Granger je croi que sa ne servirait a rien

/Mrs Weasley se mit a pleurer suivit d'Hermione,que Draco prit dans ses bras afin de la réconforter.

Neville se leva et se mit devant tous le monde:

/Je suis désolé,j'ai même pas été capable de réussir ça pour un ami,j'ai pas été capable de le sauver,je suis telment stupide mais s'il vous plait ne m'en voulez pas j'aurait telment voulu faire pour lui.

/On ne t'en veux pas Neville c'est pas de ta faute!Et tu n'est pas stupide

/Oh si biensur que je suis stupide mais...

/ARRETES!Tu n'est pas stupide mais c'est vrai que tu aurais pu faire des efforts pour Harry mais non tu n'en pas fait mais rassure toi on ne t'en veux pas au contraire on te felicite de ne pas avoir réussit! s'emporta Hermione

/Miss Granger vous devriez êtres plus gentille avec Mr Longdubat,il a voulu aider Harry mais n'y est pas parvenu et j'en suis moi aussi très atrister mais de la à dire que Mr Longdubat n'a pas fait d'efforts,c'est n'est pas le cas et vous en êtes vous aussi consciente que nous tous ici présents.

/Oui...Neville je suis désolée de ce que je t'ai dit,tu n'y est our rien et on le sais tous,on a plus qu'a rentrer chez nous et devenir ennemis avec Harry désormais,au moins il est en vie,c'est le plus important!

Au bout de quelques minutes de discution,tous rentrèrent chez eux avec une seule solucion,essayer de civiliser le nouveau Harry.Aucune autre solution n'existait ou du moins jusqu'au jour où Hermione,un samedi,arriva a Poudlard. Elle avait prévenu Dumbledore qu'elle avait quelque chose de très urgent a lui dire et qu'elle devait le lui dire justement le plus vite possible,ainsi,Dumbledore l'avait inviter a venir le visité dans son bureau à Poudlard,et elle était donc là:

/Alors Miss Granger? qu'avait vous de si important à me dire?

/Professeur,la bibliothèque de l'Institut Hechizar est très grande et surtout très riche en livres,ainsi j'ai pensé faire quelques recherches il ya de cela quelques jours et je suis tomber sur cet article! dit elle en tendant le livre a Dumbledore.

/Moui,cela est très interessant miss Granger mais je ne voit pas du tout ou vous voulez en venir! dit il avec un air comme a son habitude très calme et un petit sourir aux levres.

/Mais vous avez lu? attendez vous avez peut-être pas bien comprit écoutez!

_Pour guerir de la potion de Mazmorra,il faut:_

_soit faire partit d'une prophésie qui implique minimum 2 personnes, donc l'une d'elle peut ainsi préparé une potion de Memoria qui fera rendre la memoire de sa vie à la personne ayant bu la potion de Mazmorra,(attention seule la deuxieme personne de la prophésie peut faire guerir,une potion réalisé par quiconque n'aura aucuns effets sur la personne atteinte)_

_Soit l'elfe de maison de la personne atteinte peut le sauver grace a ses puissants pouvoirs,si quelqu'un demande a l'elfe d'aider son maitre,celui-ci n'aura aucun moyens de refuser,car il doit obéir aux ordres et respecter son maitre,et donc lui lancera le sort de Pensa qui lui rendra les moindres souvenir de sa vie._

/J'avait très bien comprit Miss Granger, la dernière solution serait que l'elfe de maison d'Harry lui lance le sort de Pensa,c'est cela?

/Oui professeur! C'est genial!non?

/Oui! sauf exepter que Mr Potter n'as pas d'elfe de maison!

/Oui,j'y est pensé professeur mais j'ai trouver,Dobby!

/Dobby?

/Oui monsieur,Dobby,il aime beaucoup Harry et je suis sur qu'il acceptera de lui lancer le sort afin de lui sauver la vie!

/Et bien on peut toujours le lui demander et s'il aime autant Harry que vous le dite miss Granger,alors oui il lui lancera un sort et cela marchera s'il repecte Harry et comme dit un proverbe moldu'Qui ne tente rien,n'as rien".

/Oh merci professeur!quant allons nous lui demander?

/Je lui demanderai demain quant je le verai!

/Je vous remercie vraiment professeur!et bien il faut que je rentre au manoir,alors vous me préviendrez pour la réponce!

/Pas de problème!a bientôt miss Granger!

/Au revoir

Dans la journée Dumbledore convoqua Dobby dans son bureau.

Celui-ci arriva avec les bras charger de patisseries:

/Bonjour Dobby!

/Bonjour Monsieur Dumbledore,je vous est apporter ces quelques patisseries

/Tous cela pour moi?

/Oui monsieur!

/Et bien merci Dobby,c'est très gentil a toi,bon et bien je doit te parler de Mr Potter

/Monsieur Harry Potter?

/Oui nous le pensions tous mort,mais il ya de cela quelques semaines,nous l'avons retrouver avec les mangemorts,nous l'avons ensuite garder pres de nous,et la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider était Mr Londubat mais malheureusement,celui-ci a échouer et donc vous etes notre dernier recourt.

/Vrai...vraiment monsieur?

/Oui alors j'aurait voulu savoir si tu voudrai bien aider Mr Potter a reprendre son état normal.

/Oh biensur monsieur! Dobby ferait tous pour aider Mr Potter,Dobby aime beaucoup monsieur Potter! mais que doit faire Dobby pour aider monsieur?

/Dobby,il faudrait que tu lance le sort de Pensa a Harry.

/Le...le sort de ...PENSA? mais c'est un sort très difficile monsieur!

/en effet il est très difficile,mais je suis sur que tu y arrivera enfin si tu le veux toujours bien evidement!

/Oui monsieur! Dobby y arrivera! quant Dobby doit lancer ce sort a monsieur Harry Potter?

/Le plus tôt possible,je dirait dans deux jours.,ainsi tu a deux jours pour t'entrainer.

/Bien monsieur alors a dans deux jours!

Les deux jours étaient passer,Harry arriva au chateau avec Mrs Weasley,Ron,Hermione et Draco dans le bureau de Dumbledore, celui-ci les attendaient.

Harry,Ron,Hermione,Draco et Mrs Weasley étaient devant la porte mais ils se rendirent alors compte qu'ils ne connaisaient pas le mot de passe.

Dix minutes étaient passer,et ils étaient toujours planter la devant cette maudite porte qui refusait de s'ouvrir:

/Bon putin! on va attendre combien de temps pour que ce vieux timbré ce rende compte qu'on est pas dans son bureau?

A croire que quelqu'un l'avait entendu car aussitôt la gargouille se tourna et laissa place a une porte, qui laissait voir des escaliers en colimaçon,et ceux-ci laissant place eux aussi a une porte,LA porte du bureau du directeur de Poudlard,ils frappèrent deux coups,et celle-ci s'ouvrit.

Dumbledore les fit asseoir,et leur dit:

/bon vous savez pourquoi vuos êtes la et je suis conent qu'Harry est du soutient car sa va pas etre facile pour lui après cette étape,il faudra donc tout lui expliquer. Nous n'avons plus qu'a attendre Dobby qui ne devrait pas tarder maintenent.

/Mais je vais avoir du soutient pourquoi encore? et puis non! moi je sais pas pourquoi tous ces tarés m'ont emmener vous voir vous qui êtes aussi fou qu'eux!

/Mr Potter,veuillez garder votre calme je vous prit!

Pas le temps de répondre pour celui-ci car la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur Dobby.

/Bien et bien je pense qu'on devrait se mettre en place,Mr Potter;veuillez vous mettre au centre de la pièce,en effet,la pièce n'avait plus de meuble a part un petit bureau et quelques chaises,mais Dumbledore avait préparé la pièce avant leur arriver..

Harry se mit a l'endroit précit que Dumbledore avait pointer du doigt, Dobby vien immédiatement ce placer devant lui,il tourna la tête vers Dumbledore,qui celui-ci fit un petit hochement de tête pour lui donner le signale.

Dobby s'écria alors très fortement et distinctement:

_/PENSA!_

Pour n'importe qui,ce qu'avait crier Dobby ressemblait plutôt a un crit de bonheur plutôt qu'a une incantation mais du moment que cela fonctionnait,le reste tout le monde s'en moquerait.

Une fois que Dobby avait crier l'incantation,un gros nuage vert vint tournoyer autour d'Harry pendant au moins deux minutes,ce qui paru une éternité pour tous les membres présents dans la pièce.

Une fois les deux minutes passer,le gros nuage vert fit le tour de la pièce et s'abatti ainsi sur Dobby qui tomba littéralement au sol,Harry qui n'était visiblement pas mieux en forme que Dobby tomba a son tour au sol.

Le sort était lancée,et rien ne ferait marche arrière,c'était trop tard,et maintenant restait a voir le resultat du sortilège.

Hermione et Mrs Weasley prisent de panique courirent vers Harry et s'écrièrent:

/Qu'est-il arriver?

/Il est mort?

/Ne vous inquietez pas mesdames,c'est un effet de ce qu'il ya de plus normal après ce sort,Harry et Dobby vont dormir ainsi pendant une semaine,ensuite au réveil,Dobby reprendra ses esprit normalement,et pour ce qui en est d'Harry,ou il se réveillera en gentil jeune homme qu'il était ou alors en jeune homme arrogant qu'était Mr Malfoy dans les années passées! dit Dumbledre en faisait en clein d'oeil a Draco.

la semaine passa a une vitesse extremement lente,c'était enfin le jour du reveil d'Harry et de Dobby,la famille Weasley,Hermione et Draco étaient présents.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient tous dans l'infirmerie,au plus grand désespoire de Mme Pomfresh,et Harry ne s'était toujours pas réveiller.

Une heure encore passa,et Harry commença a bouger dans son lit,aussitôt Mrs Weasley couru vers lui,Harry s'assie et s'écria:

/Pourquoi vous regardez Dobby madame?

/QUOI? Oh Harry chéri cèse dont de te payer nos tête! comment te sens tu?

/Pourquoi vous appelez Dobby comme Mr Potter? Vous ne reconnaisez pas Dobby madame?

/Albus? Que ce passe t-il?

le soit disant Harry se mit a rire:

/Mais Mrs Weasley! C'est bien moi Harry! je vous faisait marcher!

/Oh mon cheri! tu m'as fait vraiment peur! tu veus me faire mourir de peur pour toi? dit Mrs Weasley on prennant Harry dans ses bras et en prenant bien soin de l'étrangler au passage.

/Désolé je voulait juste rire un peu,je sais que sa fait pas mal de temps que je vous emmete et je suis désolé d'avoir été mechant avec tous le monde je me souvient très bien de tous ce que j'ai fait,c'est étrange,j'avais l'impression d'être dans un monde parallèle,où j'étais dans le rôle du méchant.

/Mais c'est pas grave,tout le monde te pardonne tu la sais très bien tu n'était pas dans ton état normal.

Hermione arriva et serra Harry dan ses bras:

/Hermy! je suis désolé de ce que je t'ai dit a toi aussi,je ne pense pas de mal de toi,t'es ma meilleure amie,tu me pardonne?

/C'est quoi cette question? Biensur que je te pardonne! dit elle en le serrat a nouveau dans ses bras.

Ron arriva,suivit de Fred,Ginny,George,Mr Weasley.

Harry tourna la tête et vu Draco qui était un peu a l'écart:

/Malfoy je sais pas ce qui s'est passer pour qu'Hermione et toi sortiez ensemble mais je suis content pour vous.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers Draco en lui tendant une main,que Draco prit avec joie.

Hermione arriva et donna la main a Draco et l'avança afin de ne pas le laisser a l'écart de tous le monde.

Tous le monde étaient heureux,Il voulaient faire la fête mais quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un fit un bruit qui sortit tous le monde de leur petits nuages...

Dobby était dans le lit d'a côté,il bougait.

Harry se souvint que s'il était là,maintenant,avec ses amis,a vouloir faire le fête,c'était grâce à LUI,cet elfe de maison à qui il avait donner la liberté,malgré tout ce que les gens pouvaient dire comme quoi donner la liberté a un elfe de maison était n'importe quoi,...Harry était heureux,avoir donner la liberté a cet elfe,c'était en quelque sorte comme s'il avait prévu que quelque chose allait arriver,et que seul lui pourait l'aider,biensur ce n'était qu'une impression car il ne savait pas du tout que sa vie allait tourner dans ce sens.

Peut-importe,il falait qu'il le remercie,alors il coura vers le lit de Dobby:

/Dobby! est-ce que ça va?

/Oui,bien Monsieur Potter,et Mr va bien?

/Oh oui très bien même!

/Dobby est très content d'avoir pû aider Mr Potter.

/Je ne sais pas comment te remercier!

/J'ai peut-être une idée Mr!

/Oui dit moi ce qui te ferait plaisir Dobby!

/Et bien si Mr Potter est d'accord,j'aimerais être votre elfe de maison,je vous promet que je m'occuperais bien de vous,je vous obéirait!S'il vous plait Mr Potter?

/Oh,Dobby,je t'ai donner ta liberté,sa ne te plait pas?

/Oh si biensur Mr,la liberté plait a Dobby,mais Dobby aime beaucoup Mr Potter et Dobby s'ennui tout seul,alors s'il vous plait Mr accepter que Dobby soit votre elfe de maison?

/Dobby,je ne peut pas,d'ailleur je n'ai nul part ou aller vivre,je ne retournerait pas chez les Dursley,alors pour le moment je ne sais pas tu voit?..

/Mais Harry chéri!Tu va venir a la maison biensur!

/C'est vrai? Vous voulez bien que je vienne vivre avec vous au Terrier? demanda t-il les yeux équarquer telment il n'en revenait pas

/Mais biensur! on ne peut pas te laisser tout seul avec ces affreux Moldus,Mme Weasley regarda Hermione

/Désolé ma chérie je ne parle pas de tous les Moldus simplement de ces Durley!

/Ne vous en faite pas madame Weasley,je le sais!

Harry sauta sur la famille Weasley pour les remercié,et un raclement de gorge de la part de Dobby le fit sursauter:

/C'est d'accord Dobby,j'te prend avec moi! enfin si vous n'en voyez aucuns inconvéniant?demanda t-il a Mrs Weasley.

/Non il n'y a aucun problème,Dobby vient au Terrier aussi.

La fin de la journée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur,mais tous le monde devait rentrée chez soit.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre n'est pas très ennuyant.

kisssssss.

lolilol


	14. Un bébé?

**chap 14:Un bébé?**

Cela faisait une semaine que Harry et Dobby étaient partis s'installer chez la famille Weasley,cela faisait aussi une semaine que Harry était redevenu "normal",et sa faisait avant tout une semaine de plus que Draco et Hermione s'aimaient au grand jour.

Hermione et Draco étaient dans la chambre de celui-ci ils étaient sur le lit,dans les bras l'un de l'autre en train de dormir,c'était samedi matin,aujourd'hui Hermione et Draco allaient voir la famille Weasley ainsi que Harry.

Hermione se réveilla,Draco lui dormait encore,elle le regarda "il est vraiment beau" Hermione était dans son petit nuage lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras l'encercler.

Bonjour ma puce!

Bonjour Dray,ils s'embrassèrent.

La journée passa rapidement,ils avaient passé la journée entière avec les Weasley,a rire,Draco jouer au Quidditch avec les gars,et Hermione parler de tout et de rien,et surtout de rien avec Ginny et Mrs Weasley.

Le soir arriver,ils rentrèrent au Manoir,Narcissa et Pierre avaient décidés d'aller passer la soirée au restaurant et ensuite d'aller en boite.

Hermione prépara à manger pour elle et Draco,après avoir manger et regarder un peu la télé tout en s'embrasser(ils ont presque rien vu au film!),ils montère dans la chambre de Draco.

Ils s'allongèrent,Draco se mit sur elle,ils s'embrassèrent durant quelques minutes.Il passa doucement ses mains sous le pull d'Hermione,il lui fit des caresses pendant un certain temps,Hermione,elle apprécait horriblement ce qu'il lui faisait,elle décida d'elle aussi passer les mains sous son pull,elle touchait son torce,son MAGNIFIQUE torce,bien musclé.

Bercé par ses gestes,elle lui retira son pull,celui-ci en fit de même jusqu'a ce qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux en sous-vêtement.

Hermione comença a lui retirer son calçon,mais avant que celui-ci soit enlever,il lui murmura a l'oreille:

T'es sûr de vouloir le faire?

Oui,je t'aime Draco!

Moi aussi Hermione mais je veux pas que tu te sente obligée!

T'inquiète pas,je ne me sens pas obligée,j'ai juste plus envie d'attendre,je t'aime etje veux le faire maintenant et avec toi alors tait toi et fait moi l'amour.

Aussitôt dit,aussitôt fait,Draco y allait doucement,car s'était la première fois de la jeune fille et il voulait qu'elle en garde un très BON souvenir,pas comme lui,sa première fois avait été pathétique,avec Parkinson en plus.

Au fur et a mesure que les minutes passèrent,Hermione se sentait de plus en plus a l'aise d'être au lit avec SON homme.

Ils passèrent une partie de la nuit a le faire,mais au bout d'un moment,tous d'eux épuisés décidèrent de dormir,Hermione se blottit tendrement contre son torce,et tous deux s'endormirent.

Plus d'une semaine était passé depuis ce magnifique soir.

Un vendredi soir,Hermione et Draco rentraient de l'école,aussitôt la porte du manoir ouverte,Narcissa leur sauta presque au cou:

Les enfants,allez dans le salon,j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous annoncer!

Tous deux s'exécutèrent,et Narcissa vint les rejoindre quelques minutes après:

Bon vous êtes assis?

Oui,oui ils l'étaient,mais pourquoi posait -elle une question idiote

Euuuh...oui Narcissa!on est bien assis là!

Voila je ...je suis enceinte!

Hermione et Draco se regardèrent:

C'est vrai?

C'est génial maman,je suis très content pour toi!

Hermione,elle ne parlait pas,elle réfléchissait,jusqu'a ce que la voix de Narcissa la fasse revenir à la réalité:

Alors ma puce,t'es bien silencieuse,a quoi tu penses?

Ah!tu te demande peut-être si ton père est au courant?

euuuh...oui,oui c'est ça!

Bien non il n'est pas au courant,mais je vais lui annoncer ce soir,alors je voudrais savoir si vous pouriez restez dans vos chambres ce soir,pour que je lui annonce tranquillement?

Ouai m'man,on va rester en haut.

Vous êtes des amours.

Narcissa les embrassa,puis ils montèrent dans la chambre de Draco:

C'est cool,on va avoir un p(tit frère ou une p-tite soeur!

Non,c'est pas cool! Réfléchi un peu,si ta mère acouche,cet enfant sera notre frère(ou soeur) a TOUS LES DEUX! ce qui veu dire,que je serai sa soeur et toi son frère,et un frère et une soeur,sa sort pas ensemble,sa couche pas ensemble,sa fait pas sa vie ensemble!Tu comprends?

Merde,j'avais pas pensé a ça!

Hermione,se mit a pleurer:

Ecoute ma belle,pleure pas,c'est pas si grave!

Draco,je veux pas qu'on ce sépare!Je t'aime telment!

Moi aussi,je t'aime,moi aussi...

On a qu'a en parler a ta mère non?

Vaux mieu la laisser pour ce soir,on vera ça demain t'es d'accord?

Ouai si tu veux,mais elle va l'anoncer ce soir a mon père!

C'est pas grave,demain j'irais parler a ton père et toi tu parlera a ma mère ok?

Ok dit elle en l'embrassant.

Ils passèrent la soirée dans la chambre de celui-ci a discuter de tout et de rien,jusqu'au moment où ils allèrent se coucher,pour ne se réveiller que le lendemin matin.

Bonjour ma belle!

Hermione,tira la couverture sur sa tête,elle n'était pas très matinale contrairement à Draco,qui lui a peine réveiller était déjà en pleine forme.Draco alla tirer les rideaux,pour embêter un peu plus Hermione qui se mit a pouser quelques grognements de mécontentement.

Alors tu te lève Hermy?

ATTENDS!

T'es pas obligée de m'engueuler,pi t'as cas te coucher plus tôt la prochaine fois!

Draco ouvrit la porte,et était sur le point de sortir lorsqu'Hermione s'écria:

Draco reviens! dit elle en sortant sa tête de dessous la couverture.

Je voulais te dire,pour le fait que ta mère soit enceinte,je vais pas lui dire de se faire avorter,après tout,elle est heureuse d'être enceinte,et je veux pas lui enlever sa! Puis on peut toujours sortir ensemble,même si on va avoir un p'tit frèere ou une p'tite soeur en commun,il suffit de lui expliquer plus tard,enfin si on est toujours ensemble dans quelques années!

J'y compte bien!

Moi aussi mais si tu me réveille comme ça tous les matins,c'est morts pour toi! dit elle en rigolant,suivit de Draco.

Quelques minutes passèrent lorsque Hermione et Draco se décidèrent à aller prendre leurs petits déjeuner.

Narcissa était dans la cuisine,elle les vit arriver:

Bonjour mes chéris! dit elle en faisant une bise a Draco et Hermione

Bonjour! dirent-ils en choeur.

Alors bien dormit?

Ouai mais c'est idiot,ma réveiller tout a l'heure en tirant les rideaux!

Ba il est bien comme son père,toujours a embéter son monde pour réveiller toute la maison! Bon bougez pas je vous prépare votre petit déjeuner.

Ils mangèrent en silence au plus grand plaisir d'Hermione, qui n'était pas encore tout a fait réveiller a 100.

Après avoir manger,Hermione alla se préparé,et alla voir Narcissa:

Narcissa?il faut que je te parle!

Oui biensur ma puce!

Et bien je voudrait te féliciter pour ton bébé! sa me fait vraiment plaisair tu sais!

Oui mais hier t'avait pas vraiment l'air!

Je sais, en fait hier j'ai parler a Draco parce que j'avait peur qu'a cause de cet enfant,on puise plus entre ensemble tous les deux,mais après tout,c'est pas si grave,on poura lui expliquer a cet enfant!

Bien entendu

Tu sais Narcissa! J'aime vraiment Draco de tout mon coeur!

Oui,sa ce voit,et lui aussi t'aime de tous son coeur,sa se voit trop,vous être très bien ensemble,et je voudrais pas qu'a cause de moi,vous vous sépariez

Mais non,au contraire,sa nous fait plaisir,et de toute façon on s'aime trop pour se séparé,alors on veux avoir un bo petit frère ou petite soeur!

Je suis contente que tu le prenne comme ça!

Ba c'est bien comme ça qu'il faut le prendre non? dit-elle un sourir aux lèvres,Narcissa et Hermione se prirent dans leurs bras,et s'embrassèrent,une larme coula sur la joue de Narcissa,puis aussitôt un fou rire, vint entre les deux femmes,dont elles seules en savaient la cause.


	15. Un mariage mouvementé

**bonjour! merci pour les peu de reviews que j'ai mais c'est pas grav je continue que même on c jamais si toute fois quelqu'un passait par ici,enfin bref de toute façon il ne reste que 2 chapitres et l'épilogue a vous postez et après cette fic est terminée.**

**voila c tout ce que j'avait a dire.

* * *

**

Chap 15:Un mariage mouvementé

Quatre mois était passés,Hermione et Draco étaient toujours ensembles,et s'aimaient un peu plus de jours en jours,le ventre de Narcissa était déjà quelques peu arrondit,et un mariage était prévu dans la journée.

La mariée s'était levée de bonne heure,elle devait aller chez le coiffeur,ensuite elle devait passer chercher sa robe de marier qu'elle avait commandé,puis enfin devait aller se préparé chez les Weasley en compagnie de Mrs Weasley,qui allait l'aider a s'habiller.

La matinée était passé,et la future mariée était dans une chambre en compagnie de Mrs Weasley,et deux jeunes filles:

Molly,j'ai telment peur! Et si ça se passait mal? si je tombe pendant ke je suis en train d'avancer vers l'hotel?si jamais il dit non au lieu de dire oui?

Les quelques personnes présentes dans la pièces se mirent a rire,et Mrs Weasley reprit la parole:

-Mais non tu ne tombera pas! Il dira OUI et tout va bien se passer! Et puis c'est pa la première fois,tu a déjà été mariée avant! Allez,Narcissa cesses de faire cette tête!

En effets,Narcissa et Molly s'étaient rencontréés et dés le premiers regards,une grande histoire d'amitiée les avaient liées.

-Bon Ginny et Hermione vous êtes prêtes vous aussi? Mais Ginny,je t'ai déjà dit mille fois que tu devait mettre la barette mauve et non la verte! Sa ne va pas avec ta robe ce vert,et de toute façon les demoiselles d'honneur doivent être identique alors tu change!

Ginny sous l'effet de surprise ne prit pas la peine de répondre quoi que ce soit,et changea la couleur de sa pince à cheveux.

-Cette fois vous y êtes toute les trois? la cérémonie commence dans moins de cinq minutes,Hermione et Ginny mettez vous en place et ne salissez pas le voile.

Molly se tourna vers Narcissa:

-Tu est pête a y aller?

-Moui,je suis stressé mais tout va très bien ce passer,allez on y va!

Mrs Weasley ouvrit la porte et toute les trois avançèrent jusqu'a la porte-encore fermée-de l'église. Mrs Weasley entra pour allez s'asseoir,Le père de Narcissa présent pour le mariage de sa fille vint près d'elle afin de l'emmener jusqu'a son nouveau futur mari ,quant a Ginny et Hermione, elles étaient derière la mariée afin de porter le voile qui trainer derière elle.

La célèbre musique de mariage retentit,et tous se levèrent pour regarder Narcissa avancer à pas de loup vers l'hotel où se trouvait d'un côté Molly et Arthur Weasley et de l'autre deux moldus,un homme et une femme- les témoins de Pierre et Narcissa-.

Un silence général s'installa dans toute l'église,le prêtre ouvrit la bouche-prêt a parler-lorsque soudain,la porte d'entrée de l'église s'ouvrit dans un immense fracas,un homme d'une trentaine d'années et une femme d'une quarentaine se tenaient dans l'embouchure de la porte.

Lorsque Draco les vit,il sera la main d'Hermione très fort,comme si elle allait partir,elle,le regarda avec un regard désolé.

L'homme et la femme s'avancèrent vers Pierre et Narcissa,ils étaient visiblement saouls.

Pierre s'écria:

-Que faites vous là tous les deux?

-Ba quoi? t'es pas content de me revoir? en plus j'ai emmener mon petit ami avec moi,je pensait que sa ferait plaisir a tous le monde. La femme se tourna vers Hermione:

-Hein ma chérie?

Draco n'en pouvait plus comment la mère d'Hermione pouvait s'incruster au mariage de sa mère mais le pire était qu'elle était là avec ALEX! ce même homme qui avait frapper Hermione et ensuite lui avait envoyé une lettre menaçante,il ne le laisserait pas faire,il se le promit intérieurement.En attendant,il devait faire quelque chose,il se décida a faire partir ces 2 intrus.

Draco se mit debout,s'avança de la mère d'Hermione et Alex et les attrapa par les vetements,il les tira avec force mais seul,il n'y arriverait pas,Hermione se leva a son tour et attrapa sa mère par les cheveux,et la tira.

Tous les 4 se trouvèrent dehors:

Hermione:-Maintenant DEGAGEZ! Vous n'etes pas les bienvenue ici alors allez vous désoulé ailleur!

Mère d'Hermi-Pourquoi on est pas les bienvenue?

-T'es complètement bourer Maman!

-Parle pas comme sa a ta mère sale gamine!

Draco n'appécit pas la façon avec laquelle il venait de parler a Hermione, et mit un coup de poing a Alex.

Quelques invités étaient maintenant sortit pour les séparés:

Mère d'Hermione:-Alex vien on part,on a rien à faire ici!

-T'as raison on va laisser ces pouilleux tranquille, a bientôt ma puce! dit il en smakant Hermione sur la bouche mais elle n'eut pas le temps-Draco non plus-de réagire qu'ils n'étaient déjà plus là.

Tous le monde retourna dans l'église afin de poursuivre le mariage qui se passa finalement très bien,Narcissa était désormais Mme Granger.

* * *

**C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui a la prochaine et bisous aux gens qui se serait aventuré a lire ma fic.**

**kiss**


	16. Agressions

**Bonjour! Et bien voila le chapitre 16.Bonne lecture**

* * *

-A bientôt mes chéris!

-Amusez vous bien!

-Oui au revoir maman!

-Bye!

La voiture démara,Narcissa et Pierre étaient partit pour une lune de miel en France,quant a Draco et Hermione eux gardaient le manoir durant leurs petit voyage d'une semaine:

-Enfin seuls! dit Draco en regardant Hermione avec un regard plein de sous-entendus qu'Hermione comprit très vite,elle s'avança de Draco,enroula ses mains autour du cou de celui-ci et l'embrassa tendrement.

2 jours étaient passés,c'était un début de soirée-vers 18h- lorsque le téléphone sonna,Hermione répondit:

-Allo!

-...

-Allo!

-...

-ALLO!

-...

Hermione raccrocha et se dit que se devait être une erreur,puis elle continua ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Elle commença a mettre la table pour qu'elle et Draco puissent dinner lorsque le téléphone sonna de nouveau,Hermione re-décrocha-Draco est occupé-:

-Allo!

-...

-Bon ba lorsque vous serez décidez a parler vous rapellerez

Puis elle raccrocha,a peine eut elle les talons tourner qu'elle apercut par la fenêtre une ombre qui passa a toute vitesse. Elle avait peur,très peur,elle pensait a aller auprès de Draco occupé a l'étage mais son corp refusait cathégoriquement d'écouter son esprit,et donc elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce,ayant de plus en plus peur elle appela Draco:

-DRACO! DESCENTS ON PASSE A TABLE!

-...

-DRACO

Toujours un grand silence:

-DRACOOOO!

Pas un bruit ne se fit entendre,elle commençait sérieusement a paniquer.Pourquoi Drco ne répondait-il pas a ses appels? que fesait-il?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer ses pensées car la porte du manoir s'ouvrit et elle entendu quelque chose tomber,ou plutôt quelqu'un,elle se précipita vers la porte et vit Draco a terre la tête en sang:

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?

-...

-Draco réponds!

-Je...sais...pas...j'ai...sentit...comme quelque chose...qui me...tapait sur la tête et ...j'ai vu du sang.

-Mais qui t'as fait sa?

Draco venait de perdre connaisance mais pas son agresseur qui se décida a se montrer:

-C'est moi qui lui ai fait sa!

-t...toi!

-Oui moi,ta très bien comprit!

-T'es completement fou!

Hermione se mit a courir un peu partout dans la maison, son agresseur derière elle,jusqu'au moment ou il lui cassa quelque chose sur la tête,se qui la fit tomber au sol.

-Bon maintenant tu va être une gentille petite fille et tu va te laisser faire comprit?

Hermione était secouée,elle se tenait la tête mais n'avait pas perdu l'esprit, alors elle se leva :

-Jamais de la vie!

mais elle n'eut pa le temps de vraiment se remettre a courir qu'elle se prit un cou de poing qui lui fit également perdre connaisance.

Quelques minutes après,elle se reveilla,elle était attachée sur une chaise,dans une chambre,dans SA chambre,Draco n'était pas là,mais Alex oui,il se tenait assis sur son lit et la regardait en souriant.

-Ou est Draco?

-Quelque part,attacher sur une chaise lui aussi.

Il se leva et s'avança d'Hermione,il la détacha et la poussa sur le lit,il commença a la toucher,des larmes coulaient a présent sur les joues d'Hermione, elle criait également.

La porte s'ouvrit sans bruit,Draco se tenait debout et faisait signe a Hermione de faire comme si de rien n'était,il appela Alex,qui tourna la tête en sa direction ,il allait se lever mais n'eut pas le temps car au même moment Draco prononça la forumule:

-Avada Kedavra!

* * *

**Voila! J'espère que ça vous a plû? si ui,laissez moi un petite review,ça me ferais bien plaisir ;)**


	17. La fuite

**Kikou!**

**Voici le dernier chapitre de ma fic, le prochain sera l'épilogue et puis voila ce sera terminé.**

**En tout cas je remerci Estelle01 et Rasetsuna pour leur review sur le dernier chapitre.

* * *

**

Chap 17:La fuite

Alex était là sur elle,il ne respirait plus,elle le poussa ce qui fit tomber le corps inerte au sol,et partit vite près de Draco:

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait? c'est horrible! qu'est ce qu'on va dire?

-J'tai sauvé la vie et on dira rien il faut faire disparaitre ce corps!

-Mais t'es fou! si quelqu'un vien a l'apprendre un jour,on est bon pour Azkaban.

-De toute les manière,même si on le dit on est bon pour Azkaban mais ne t'inquiète pas ma puce il nous arrivera rien,jamais!

-Draco j'ai tellement peur si tu savais!

-Bon c'est quoi le sort pour faire brûler quelque chose?

-On va pas le faire brûler quant même?

-Tu vois une autre solution?

-Arretes j'vais vomir.

-Bon alors c'est quoi cette formule?

-Non il faudrais mieu qu'on écrive a Dumbledore

-Mais pourquoi faire? C'EST LE NOUVEAU MINISTRE DE LA MAGIE ALORS TU CROIS PAS QU'IL NOUS ENVERA D'ABORD A AZKABAN AVANT DE NOUS VENIR EN AIDE?

-Non Draco c'était de la légitime défence!

-Oui mais comment tu veux le prouver?

-On peut toujours en parler avec Dumbledore,il nous écoutera et puis il nous connait il sais qu'on aurait pas fait sa par pure plaisir,pi on part dans une autre pièces sinon j'vais vomir! tu t'rends compte qu'il ya un mort LA!

Ils sortirent de la pièce,Hermione tremblait tout ce qu'ele savait quant a Draco,il n'était pas très rassuré non plus,mais essayer tant bien que mal de ne pas le montrer a Hermione, il voulait être là pour la soutenir et lui remonter le moral.

Draco la prit dans ses bras:

-écoute ma belle,tu sais ce qu'on va faire? et bien on va le brûler comme on a dit et puis après on partira loin très loin tout les deux.Ok?

-Draco je susi d'accord pour partir mais pas pour le brûler,vien on a cas partir maintenant!

-On peut pas..

-Draco! S'IL TE PLAIS! on part MAINTENANT

-Bon allez vient!

Sur ce ils tranplanerent,ils venaient de quitter une vie merveilleuse,une vie d'amour,de joie,et de sérénité,pour commencer une vie d'angoisse,de peur,et de fuite.

* * *

**Voila, c'est fini désolé, ce chapitre n'est pas très grand, mais bon ba c'est la fin, sinon j'espère que c'est pas si nul m'enfin on vera bien.**

**Allez svp faites un ptit effort et postez moi une ptite review SVPPPP**


End file.
